Your Golden Eyes
by Septia princess prosecutor
Summary: waktumu hanya tiga hari yesung-ie/kapan kau akan mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku siwon-ie/mianhe tapi aku mencintai namja lain/ aku menunggu kau mengingatku/ Yewon Couple..Vampir series..chap3 dan selanjutnya adalah sequel..inget ya reader..sequel..Enjoy :) chap4 is up...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Your Golden Eyes.

Cast : Choi Siwon, Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Tan hangeng

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Fantasi, alur kecepetan, Eror dan masih banyak lagi.

FF Two Shoot

Chapter 1

Enjoy

"huft…"

Hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini, menghela nafas, ya menghela nafas beratnya karena memikirkan namja yang selama ini tak dapat dilupakan olehnya, namja yang ditemuinya beberapa tahun yang lalu, namja yang diselamatkannya dari serangan para vampire jahat yang hobby nya menyerang dan memangsa manusia.

Dialah yesung namja manis dengan wajah babby face dan matanya yang sipit bak bulan sabit menambah kemanisan namja itu.

Sudah hampir 10 tahun yesung menunggu, menunggu sampai dia diperbolehkan oleh appanya untuk turun kebumi dan menemui namja yang diyakininya sebagai jodohnya itu, namja yang diselamatkan olehnya.

Pluk….

Seseorang memukul kepala yesung dari belakang membuat yesung berbalik dan mendengus kesal saat melihat dongsaeng terkecilnya membawa sebuah pentungan karet ditangannya.

"dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar…evil maknae jelek" umpat yesung membuat dongsaengnya itu tergelak saat melihat ekspresi kesal yang ditunjukkan oleh hyungnya.

"aku bukan evil hyu..ng aku itu vampire..ingat vampir" jawab dongsaeng yesung memberi penekanan disetiap kalimatnya.

"apa bedanya pabbo.."

"hyung yang pabbo…evil itu tidak menghisap darah seperti vampir"

"ehm…terserah kau sajalah…" kesal yesung saat tak mampu membalas jawaban dongsaengnya.

"hyung…besok jadi hyung turun ke bumi..?"

"ne..memangnya kenapa?"

"apa hyung yakin kalau namja itu akan mengingat hyung dan mencintai hyung? Kalau sampai itu tidak terjadi hyung..kau akan berubah wujud menjadi seekor kucing seperti apa yang sudah kau sepakati dengan appa"

"aku harus bisa menerima segala konsekuensinya kyu..kau tenang saja..aku yakin dia adalah jodohku..aku yakin karena aku mencintainya, disaat kau juga merasakan yang namanya cinta kau juga akan mengerti mengapa hyung begitu yakin dan berani mengambil resiko seperti ini." Yesung meremas halus pundak dongsaengnya mencoba meyakinkan apa yang telah dipilih olehnya.

"jika suatu saat nanti hyung membutuhkanku hyung harus memanggilku, jangan menghadapi semuanya sendiri.."

"iya..kau itu memang dongsaengku yang paling baik" yesung meraih dongsaeng kecilnya itu kedalam pelukannya.

"bukannya tadi hyung bilang aku dongsaeng kurang ajar.." ucap kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat yesung tergelak melihat aegyo namdongsaengnya itu.

"terkadang kau memang kurang ajar..apalagi saat sifat evilmu kumat..kau itu sangat menyebalkan"

"walaupun aku menyebalkan aku tetap menyayangi hyung.."

"ne..hyung tau itu…hyung haus…kajja cari rusa atau kijang.."

"ne.." jawab kyuhyun semangat.

o))o

Y

Ditempat lain seorang namja tampan yang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan besar dikorea sedang sibuk dengan segala aktivitas yang dijalani olehnya, ada staff yang meminta tanda tangan, ada yang bertanya soal apa yang akan mereka persentasekan untuk rapat nanti dan banyak lagi hal yang harus dihadapi olehnya, tapi hal itu sama sekali tak membuat namja itu bingung atau kerepotan karena semua itu adalah tuntutan kerja.

Sekian banyak yeoja yang mendekati namja itu tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah memperdulikan atau membalas perasaan para yeoja itu padanya, hatinya sudah terlanjur jatuh pada seseorang yang ditemui beberapa tahun yang lalu, seorang namja yang ditemuinya, namja bertubuh mungil wajahnya juga manis membuat namja itu sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya, apalagi mata namja itu, matanya yang berwarna keemasan.

"siwon-sshi..malam ini orang tuaku mengundangmu makan malam dirumah kami, kau bersediakan?" tanya seorang yeoja bernama Im Yoona pada siwon.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa berkas yang ditandatanganinya saat ini kearah yeoja yang baru saja bertanya padanya, mencoba tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan yeoja itu lalu mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada tumpukan berkas yang menurutnya lebih menarik dari pada yeoja itu "mianhe yoona-sshi aku ada acara malam ini..lain kali saja" balas siwon singkat dan datar.

"oh..ya sudah nanti akan kukatakan pada orang tuaku kalau kau sedang sibuk" yoona yang merasa siwon tak merespon dirinya memilih untuk meninggalkan siwon diruangannya sendiri.

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat yeoja itu keluar dari ruangannya dan pandangannya tetap focus pada berkas-berkas yang berada ditangannya "tidak ada menyerahnya" gumam namja itu pelan.

o))o

Y

Hari ini adalah hari dimana yesung telah diizinkan oleh appanya untuk turun kebumi, sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang telah dibuatnya bersama sang appa. Yesung harus membuat siwon menyatakan kalau siwon mencintainya dalam jangka waktu tiga hari, ya tiga hari. Kalau sampai dalam jangka waktu tiga hari namja itu tidak menyatakan cinta padanya yesung harus menerima konsekuensi berubah wujud menjadi seekor kucing.

Yesung memeluk anggota keluarganya satu persatu, dimulai dari eoma yang sangat disayanginya, eoma yang memiliki gender yang sama dengannya, sama-sama namja dialah kim heechul namja cantik yang juga seorang vampire, kemudian yesung beralih ke appanya yang bernama tan hangeng, appanya merupakan vampire yang berasal dari china yang bertansmigrasi kekorea dan akhirnya menikah dengan vampire korea, terakhir yesung memeluk donsaeng tersayangnya yaitu kyuhyun, sebenarnya namja itu bermarga cho, tapi karena saat ini dia sudah masuk kedalam keluarga vampire yang bermarga tan jadi sekarang namja itu sudah menyanding marga tan didalam namanya.

" ..yesung-ie pergi dulu..eoma jangan menangis..yesung-ie hanya ke bumi, sesekali yesung-ie pasti pulang" yesung menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi lembut milik eomanya.

"kau..hiks…baik-baik ya saat dibumi nanti..eoma juga akan mengunjungimu sesekali, membawakan darah kelinci kesukaanmu hiks" isak heechul yang sama sekali tak merelakan anak sulungnya jauh dari jangkauannya.

"ne..yesung-ie pasti baik-baik eoma, kyu kau jaga appa dan eoma ya..kau juga sesekali boleh mengunjungi hyung di sana"

"ne hyung.."

"appa….yesung-ie tau appa marah pada yesung-ie..tapi ini adalah pilihan yesung-ie..appa pasti mengerti karena appa juga pernah merasakan cinta seperti apa yang sedang yesung-ie rasakan saat ini"

"kau itu memang keras kepala…huft..tapi walau bagaimanapun kau tetap anakku" hangeng memilih untuk memeluk anak sulungnya itu

"ne..aku tetap anak appa dan eoma.."

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumah mereka dan

Zlazhhhh…

Namja itu menghilang.

o))o

Y

Yesung turun kebumi dan memilih masuk keareal pekarangan rumah sederhana tapi terlihat elegan milik siwon, namja yang hendak ditemui olehnya, yesung memilih duduk didepan pintu gerbang menunggu namja itu pulang dari kantornya, sampai mata yesung terasa silau saat sinar lampu sorot mobil menganggu pandangan matanya, dengan kedua tangannya yesung menutupi matanya yang sangat silau akan lampu sorot mobil audy mewah berwarna hitam.

Seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil itu dan terlihatlah seorang namja yang sangat tampan dengan setelan jas mewah miliknya, namja itu mendekati yesung yang masih asik duduk didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya, perlahan namja itu membungkukkan dirinya dan memandang wajah yesung seintens mungkin mencoba mengenali siapa namja yang tengah berada didepan gerbangnya saat ini.

Manis…itulah yang dapat dilihat namja tampan itu saat dapat memandang wajah yesung sedekat dan sedetail mungkin. Yesung pun tak pelak memandangi wajah tampan siwon yang seperti patung porselen tak ada cacat sama sekali, yesung pun tersenyum manis saat namja tampan itu terus memandangi wajahnya.

"siown-ie" gumam yesung membuat namja tampan itu terkejut, bagaimana dia mengetahui nama namja tampan itu padahal mereka baru saja bertemu

"bagaimana kau tau namaku adik kecil..dan tidak sopan..harusnya kau memanggilku hyung" balas siwon sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan lesung pipi yang cukup dalam menambah ketampanan namja itu.

"aku lebih tua darimu..kau yang tidak sopan memanggilku adik kecil.." sambung yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat siwon gemas dan mencubit halus pipi gembil namja manis itu sampai meninggalkan sedikit bekas merah di pipi putihnya.

"mwo…kau bercanda ya..hahaha..jelas-jelas wajahmu imut begini bagaimana mungkin kau lebih tua dariku" siwon tergelak dan tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat namja manis itu melontarkan protes dari bibir mungil miliknya.

Yesung semakin sebal saat siwon terus menertawainya "andwe aku tidak bercanda..kalau umur manusia umurku itu dua puluh delapan tahun, sedangkan kau masih dua puluh lima, jadi jelaskan kalau aku itu lebih tua darimu"

Mendengar celotehan aneh yesung siwon langsung menghentikan tawanya kemudian alisnya mulai bertaut dan berfikir sebenarnya maksud namja ini apa si, dan dari mana dia bisa tau tentang siwon sampai usia siwon pun dia bisa tau.

"tak perlu bingung seperti itu..baiklah aku mengakui saja, sebenarnya aku ini vampire dan aku turun ke bumi untuk menemuimu karena kau itu jodohku" jelas yesung jujur.

Siwon lagi-lagi tertawa mendengar celotehan namja manis itu "kau terlalu banyak berkhayal adik kecil, di zaman seperti ini sudah tidak ada lagi yang namanya vampire, dan lagi tadi kau mengatakan apa? Aku jodohmu..ada-ada saja..kita kan baru saja bertemu bagaimana bisa kau meyakiniku sebagai kau lucu sekali"

"aku tidak berkhayal..aku benar-benar vampire..dan kau itu benar-benar jodohku" lagi-lagi yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya saat siwon terus menertawai dirinya.

"hah…sudahlah..ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang, orang tuamu pasti mencarimu"

"aku tidak bisa pulang dan orang tuaku tidak mungkin mencariku, aku sudah minta izin pada mereka sebelum kesini"

"aish….ada-ada saja…ya sudah biar kau kuantar pulang saja ya"

"andwe..aku harus tetap disini selama tiga hari sampai kau menyatakan cinta padaku" tolak yesung membuat tawa siwon hampir saja pecah.

"ehm..ya sudahlah kau boleh tinggal bersamaku, kebetulan aku tinggal sendiri..kajja masuk" siwon membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya dan menyuruh yesung masuk lebih dulu karena siwon harus menyimpan mobilnya sebelum masuk kedalam rumah.

Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk berdua di suatu ruangan yang biasa dipakai oleh siwon untuk bersantai setelah pulang dari kantornya, awalnya yesung bingung dengan segala peralatan yang berada dirumah siwon, dimulai dari televisi yang dinyalakan oleh siwon, yesung memandangi layar televisi itu dengan bingung karena dilihatnya layar itu menunjukkan berbagai macam hal-hal aneh menurutnya, yesung mengetuk-ngetuk layar itu dan menyuruh orang yang terpampang dilayar itu untuk keluar.

"siwon-ie..dari tadi aku menyuruh mereka untuk keluar dari dalam kotak ini tapi mereka sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku, mereka itu menyebalkan"

"kau itu ada-ada saja, sampai matipun mereka tidak akan keluar karena ini adalah televisi dan mereka itu bisa berada disana karena adanya satelit, kau tau satelit?"

"tidak tau, apa itu sejenis makanan manusia"

Siwon tergelak mendengar celotehan polos yesung "apa kau benar-benar vampire?"

"ne aku memang vampire.." jawab yesung dengan senyum manis yang terulas dibibirnya

"aku tidak melihat taringmu" balas siwon cuek

"taringku hanya akan keluar di saat mencari mangsa atau saat bertarung denga vampire lain"

"ehm..aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau belum bisa melihat taringmu"

"kau itu keras kepala sekali si…apa kau mau ikut bersamaku mencari mangsa malam ini? Atau kau mau menjadi mangsaku.. " yesung mulai menyeringai, tapi bagi siwon seringaian itu tidak menyeramkan sama sekali malah membuat yesung terlihat lebih lucu dan menggemaskan dimatanya.

"coba saja..nah" siwon menyodorkan lehernya pada yesung

Yesung meneguk ludahnya saat mencium aroma manis dari leher namja itu, kalau saja tidak ingat pesan appanya untuk menahan diri mungkin yesung sudah memangsa siwon saat ini, dan lagi pula yesung mencintai namja itu jadi dia takkan tega menyakiti namja yang sangat dicintai olehnya itu.

Yesung meraup wajah siwon dengan tangannya dan menjauhkan wajah siwon dari jangkauannya "menyingkir, kau menyiksaku dengan seperti itu, aku tidak mungkin memangsamu, kau kan jodohku"

"kau yakin sekali kalau aku itu jodohmu"

"tentu saja, kalau tidak yakin aku tidak akan turun kebumi dan membuat kesepakatan dengan appa"

"memangnya kau membuat kesepakatan seperti apa?"

"mianhe..aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sebelum kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaimu"

"kau itu benar-benar aneh..sudahlah aku mengantuk, kau tidur dikamar tamu disebelah sana" tunjuk siwon tepat diarah depan.

"tapi aku ingin tidur denganmu siwon-ie" rengek yesung saat siwon hendak masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"andwe…kau tidur dikamar tamu"

Blam

Siwon menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam

"siwon-ie menyebalkan" yesung menghentakkan kakinya dilantai.

Tapi ketahuilah yesung itu bukan manusia jadi takkan susah baginya untuk masuk kekamar siwon tanpa perlu membuka kunci pintu.

Yesung mengendap-endap setelah berhasil masuk kedalam kamar siwon, perlahan yesung mendekati tempat tidur kingsize milik siwon dan duduk tepat disebelah namja yang sedang tertidur pulas ditempat tidurnya.

"hihihi..enak saja menyuruhku tidur dikamar tamu, aku akan tidur disini bersamamu" yesung membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah siwon, memandangi wajah namja tampan itu, sesekali menyentuh bagian bibir milik siwon dan merasakan deruan hangat nafas namja tampan itu "apa kau tidak mengenaliku siwon-ie" gumamnya dan perlahan matanya mulai terpejam dan rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya "hoam..kenapa aku mengantuk sekali, biasanya aku tidak pernah tidur malam-malam seperti ini"

Mereka pun tidur diranjang yang sama, yesung dengan seenak jidatnya tidur sambil memeluk namja yang diyakininya sebagai jodohnya itu.

o))o

Y

Bruakkk…prang…ceter..ceter….cetarrrr

Berisik, yah pagi ini kediaman siwon memang sangat berisik dikarenakan ulah seorang namja manis yang mengakui dirinya sebagai vampire, yesung membuang jam weker karena menurutnya jam itu hanya mengganggu tidur paginya, yesung melempar AC sampai membuatnya meledak karena menurut yesung AC itu seperti monster yang menyerangnya dengan hawa dingin, yesung membanting ponsel siwon saat ponsel itu bedering karena yesung mengira ponsel itu ada hantunya, ya hanya yesunglah vampire yang takut pada hantu.

Siwon hanya pasrah saat yesung seenak jidat merusak semua barang-barang dirumahnya, mau bagaimana lagi, marahpun tidak akan ada gunanya karena yesung selalu menunjukkan wajah polos seperti orang yang tidak berdosa sama sekali membuat siwon tidak tega kalau sampai memarahi namja manis itu.

"siwon-ie kau mau kemana?" tanya yesung saat melihat siwon sudah lengkap dengan setelan jas mewah miliknya.

"aku mau kekantor, kau jaga rumah ya" jawab siwon yang kini sudah focus dengan sarapan paginya

"kantor itu apa? Sejenis makanan ya?" tanya yesung polos

"diotakmu itu hanya ada makanan ya, setiap yang aku ucapkan selalu kau bilang itu sejenis makanan ya."

"aku kan memang tidak tau, saat menuju kesini aku hanya mendengar kata-kata makanan dari manusia yang ada diluar sana, hanya itu yang ku tau, kenapa kau malah marah padaku" yesung menundukkan kepalanya bersedih saat siwon tak sengaja sedikit berkata keras padanya.

"ehm…mianhe..aku tidak marah padamu kog.." siwon mengelus surai hitam yesung dengan sayang "kantor itu tempatku bekerja, mencari uang dan uang itu gunanya bisa untuk membeli makanan juga"

"kau jelaskan pun aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu bekerja dan apa juga itu uang, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti"

"ya sudah nanti pulang dari kantor akan kujelaskan semuanya padamu"

"siwon-ie..kapan kau katakan kalau kau mencintaiku?" yesung menatap mata siwon dalam

"aku tidak tau..aku bahkan baru mengenalmu dua hari, maaf tapi aku bingung harus mengatakan apa, aku mencintai orang lain..aku harap kau bisa mengerti" siwon meninggalkan yesung sendiri dimeja makan

Hati yesung terasa sakit saat siwon mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya, siwon mencintai orang lain, lalu bagaimana nasib yesung, dia hanya punya waktu dua hari kedepan untuk siwon menyatakan cinta padanya atau yesung akan menjelma sebagai seekor kucing selamanya "aku masih punya waktu dua hari dan aku yakin kau akan menyatakan cintamu padaku" gumamnya pelan.

o))o

Y

Selama berada dikantor fikiran siwon terus terpaku pada yesung, namja vampire yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan, saat teringat akan tingkah konyol namja itu siwon terkadang tersenyum sendiri dan menggeleng tak percaya bagaimana dia bisa mengenal namja aneh seperti itu, tapi fikiran siwon pun terkadang beralih pada namja yang ditemuinya 10 tahun yang lalu namja yang juga manis seperti yesung hanya saja namja itu bermata emas, lain halnya dengan yesung.

Flashback On

Saat itu siwon baru pulang dari sekolahnya, karena kegiatan sekolah yang sangat padat siwon harus pulang sampai malam hari, saat berjalan sendiri di daerah yang dibilang sangat luar biasa sepi siwon di jegat oleh beberapa orang namja yang berpakaian aneh, tidak seperti manusia pada umumnya dan siwon mulai takut saat namja-namja itu menunjukkan taring mereka pada siwon.

"ka…kalian mau ap..apa?" gugup siwon saat melihat raut menyeramkan dari wajah para namja itu

"kami hanya ingin makan malam" balas seorang namja yang memiliki bola mata berwarna merah menyala

"makan malam…lalu kenapa kalian malah mencegatku disini, kenapa tidak kerestoran saja" jawab siwon yang kini wajahnya sudah pucat pasi saking takutnya pada namja-namja itu

"hahahaha..kau itu kan makan malam kami, jadi kami tidak perlu kerestoran" sambung namja lain yang memiliki bola mata berwarna jingga.

"mwo..kalian gila..aku itu bukan makanan" siwon berlari sekencangnya mencoba menghindari namja-namja mengerikan itu, tapi sayang namja-namja itu tak perlu membuang banyak tenaga mereka untuk mengejar siwon, karena mereka bisa melayang diudara.

Bruakk

Siwon tidak sengaja menabrak batu membuatnya tersandung dan terbanting dijalanan sepi itu.

"kau mau lari kemana anak manis..hahahahaha"

"eoma….appa…tolong wonie…" teriak siwon mencoba meminta pertolongan sekuat tenaganya.

"kau berteriak sampai suaramu habis pun tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu namja bodoh"

"berhenti atau kalian akan menyesal" seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan para namja mengerikan itu.

Membuat para namja mengerikan itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada seorang namja dengan pakaian yang hampir sama dengan pakaian namja-namja mengerikan itu dan lihat bola matanya berwarna keemasan sangat kontras dengan gelapnya malam yang menyelimuti jalanan sepi itu.

"cih…jangan ikut campur, kalau kau mau kami akan membaginya denganmu"

"aku bukan pemangsa manusia seperti kalian, lepaskan anak itu atau kalian akan berurusan dengan tan hangeng raja vampir"

Mendengar nama yang diucapkan oleh namja bermata emas itu para namja mengerikan itu beringsut mundur, takut..ya tentu saja takut kalau mereka harus sampai berurusan dengan raja vampire.

"mianhe tuan..kami tidak akan mengganggu manusia ini lagi.." salah seorang namja mengerikan itu membungkuk formal pada namja bermata emas.

"sekarang pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali lagi kesini, kalian sudah menyalahi aturan vampire karena sudah memasuki areal manusia, sekali lagi aku melihat kalian aku pastikan kalian akan musnah"

"ne tuan.."

Zlasss

Ketiga namja mengerikan itu menghilang dan kini hanya tinggal siwon dengan namja bermata emas itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya namja bermata emas itu pada siwon lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada siwon.

Awalnya siwon sempat takut karena penampilan namja itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan penampilan para namja yang menyerangnya tadi, tapi melihat ketulusan dari namja bermata emas itu siwon balas mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan namja bermata emas itu.

"tanganmu dingin" ucap siwon saat tangannya dengan tangan namja itu sudah menyatu.

Namja bermata emas itu menanggapi pernyataan siwon dengan senyum manisnya "kenapa? Kau takut padaku hem"

"aniyo…gamsahamnida karena sudah menolongku, namaku siwon, choi siwon..appa dan eomaku selalu memanggilku siwon-ie, kau juga boleh memanggilku seperti itu"

"benarkah?"

"ne…"

"siwon-ie aku harus segera pergi, aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi" namja bermata emas itu menggenggam jemari siwon erat.

"aku akan menunggumu" balas siwon mantap

"gomawo…(chup)" namja bermata emas itu mengecup bibir joker milik siwon, ciuman yang sedikit dalam dan memberi kesan mendebarkan pada siwon.

Siwon membelai bibirnya saat namja itu melepaskan pagutannya.

"saat aku kembali maukah kau mencintaiku siwon-ie?"

"aku berjanji akan mencintaimu, aku akan menyimpan cinta ini sampai kau kembali"

"saranghae" ucap namja bermata emas itu dan

Zlashhhh…

Namja bernata emas itu menghilang.

Flashback Off

"aku masih menyimpan cinta ini sampai sekarang, kapan kau kembali?" gumam siwon pelan dan memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya duduk karena hari sudah mulai senja dan siwon harus kembali kerumahnya.

o))o

Y

"namja vampire..aku pulang..kau dimana?" panggil siwon saat masuk kedalam rumahnya

Sepi..rumah siwon sepi sekali, tak ada seorangpun didalam rumahnya, siwon menyusuri setiap sudut rumahnya tapi hasilnya nihil namja vampire itu sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"kemana dia ya? Apa dia sudah pergi..eh ini kenapa diluar semua" siwon menautkan alisnya saat melihat seluruh isi kulkasnya berada diluar kulkas, penasaran siwon membuka kulkas besar miliknya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat namja vampire itu hampir membeku didalam kulkas "Omo…apa yang kau lakukan" teriak siwon panic dan membopong namja vampire itu keluar dari kulkas.

"siwon-ie.." yesung menggeretakkan giginya karena dirinya hampir membeku karena terlalu lama berada didalam kulkas.

Siwon menggendong namja vampire a.k.a yesung kedalam kamar, menggantikan pakaiannya dan menyelimuti yesung dengan selimut tebal mencoba menghangatkan tubuh namja vampire itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan didalam kulkas hem.. " tanya siwon saat sudah selesai menghangatkan tubuh yesung.

"tadi tiba-tiba aku merasakan tubuhku panas sekali, tubuhku seperti terbakar" yesung mempoutkan bibirnya sambil meremas selimut tebal yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"jangan diulangi lagi ne..kau bisa mati beku kalau saja aku tidak menemukanmu didalam sana"

"kan aku sudah bilang..aku kepanasan siwon-ie…."

"kau sudah makan?"

"aku tidak makan..sebelum kesini appa sudah memberiku asupan darah agar aku bisa bertahan dibumi selama tiga hari"

"oh begitu…ya sudah kau tidur saja..aku juga mau istirahat.." siwon beranjak dari tempat tidur yesung, saat siwon belum jauh dari jangkauanya yesung langsung meraih tangan namja tampan itu.

"jangan pergi…aku ingin tidur bersamamu siwon-ie…" rengek yesung manja, siwon hanya menggeleng pasrah melihat aksi manja namja vampire itu padanya.

"aku harus mandi, gerah sekali seharian berada diluar" bujuk siwon saat yesung masih setia menggenggam tangannya.

"mandi itu apa? Aku ikut ya"

Blush…mendadak wajah siwon merona saat yesung mengatakan ingin ikut mandi bersamanya.

"aniyo….mandi itu membersihkan tubuh kita denga air..kau tunggu disini saja setelah mandi aku akan kembali kesini.."

"andwe….aku ikut siwon-ie..seharian kau meninggalkanku..aku mau sama siwon-ie…" yesung terus merengek meminta untuk bisa bersama siwon.

"lima menit saja..ya kau tunggu dulu disini..hanya lima menit" siwon melepaskan tautan tangan yesung dari jemarinya.

"siwon-ie…" panggil yesung kesal saat siwon sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Yesung tak kehabisan akal, dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa perlu permisi dengan siwon, yesung duduk di bath tub tempat siwon merendam tubuhnya di dalam bak yang penuh busa.

Siwon begitu menikmati mandinya sambil memejamkan mata sampai tak merasakan kehadiran yesung sama sekali, yesung terus memandangi wajah namja tampan itu dari atas bath tub, merasa ada yang memperhatikannya siwon membuka matanya perlahan.

"mwo..apa yang kau lakukan dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk" teriak siwon terkejut saat melihat yesung tengah asik memandanginya yang tengah berendam didalam bath tub.

"kau lupa aku itu vampir" jawab yesung santai dan memilih masuk kedalam bath tub bersamaan dengan siwon "siwon-ie..kau tidak mengingatku sama sekali ya?" tanya yesung dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan siwon, bahkan hidungnya sudah bisa menyentuh ujung hidung siwon.

"ap..apa maksudmu?" tanya siwon gugup saat jarak antara dirinya denga yesung sudah benar-benar dekat, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang saat terpaan hangat nafas yesung membelai wajahnya.

"tidak ada, aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku"

Siwon beranjak dan berdiri saat yesung terus memaksanya "aku tidak bisa..sudah kukatakan padamu aku mencintai namja lain dan aku berjanji padanya untuk menunggunya sampai dia kembali"

Siwon meninggalkan yesung dikamar mandi sendiri.

Hati yesung benar-benar sakit, ingin sekali dia menangis tapi semua sudah terlambat, menyesalpun sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi, semuanya sudah terjadi, kesepakatanpun sudah dibuatnya dan tidak bisa ditarik kembali.

"kyu..hyung membutuhkanmu…" isaknya lirih dan masih tetap duduk didalam bath tub yang masih dipenuhi busa.

Zlasshhhhhh

Kyuhyun muncul tiba-tiba saat yesung memanggil namanya.

"hyung…" panggil kyuhyun lembut.

"kyu..hiks…dia..dia mencintai namja lain…"

"hyung…masih ada satu hari lagi..berusahalah..buat dia mengingat siapa dirimu..aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan cintamu hyung" kyuhyun mencoba memberi semangat pada hyung tersayangnya.

"tapi..hiks…"

"yakin lah hyung..semua akan indah pada waktunya"

"gomawo kyu..kau memang dongsaengku yang baik"

"hyung…sepertinya aku juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang hyung rasakan saat ini"

Yesung menautkan alisnya bingung saat mendengar celotehan dongsaeng terkecilnya itu "maksudnya?" tanya yesung penasaran

"ah sudahlah nanti saja kuceritakan.."

Zlash…

Kyuhyun lansung menghilang, yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendapati tingkah aneh dongsaengnya itu.

o))o

Y

Pagi ini suasana begitu kaku saat yesung dan siwon berada di meja makan dan duduk saling berjauhan, yesung sama sekali tak menegur siwon karena masih kesal pada namja tampan itu, sedang siwon bingung dengan perasaannya pada namja itu sehingga tak berani berbicara bahkan menegur namja vampir itu.

Merasa suasana begitu dingin siwon mencoba bersikap dewasa dan mencoba membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu "namja vampir, kau tidak bosan dirumah saja" tanya siwon pada yesung

"sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku namja vampir" jawab yesung datar

siwon tersadar, sudah hampir tiga hari dia tinggal bersama yesung tapi sama sekali belum mengetahui nama yesung "kau tidak pernah menyebut namamu.." balas siwon santai

"kau tidak pernah bertanya" balas yesung tak kalah santai

"huft,,,ya sudah aku bertanya sekarang, namamu siapa?"

"panggil saja aku yesung"

"oh..namamu bagus.."

"siwon-ie.."

"ehm"

"kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?"

"apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"ah sudahlah tidak usah difikirkan, ini hari terakhir aku bersamamu…siwon-ie bolehkah sekali saja aku memelukmu" yesung meminta pada siwon penuh harap.

Sedikit berfikir, tapi saat melihat kesedihan yang mendalam dari pandangan mata yesung hati siwon pun luluh "tentu saja..kemarilah" siwon merentangkan tangannya.

Grep

Dengan segera yesung masuk kedalam pelukan namja tampan nan gagah yang sangat dicintai olehnya. Hampir lima menit yesung sama sekali tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari siwon sampai dia tersadar kalau sudah terlalu lama dia memeluk namja tampan itu, perlahan yesung melepaskan pelukannya.

"gomawo" ucapnya lembut.

"cheonmayo sungie-ah..aku kekantor dulu ya"

"hem.." jawab yesung singkat.

o))o

Y

Yesung bertemu dengan appa dan eomanya yang mengunjunginya dirumah siwon, yah hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya dan sampai saat ini siwon belum juga menyatakan cinta padanya.

"yesung-ie ini hari terakhirmu" ucap hangeng appa yesung

"ne appa…yesung-ie tau"

"apa namja itu sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

"belum appa.." jawab yesung sedih

"ehm…semua telah disepakati dan tidak bisa ditarik kembali, appa pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi chagi..semua sudah menjadi pilihanmu sebelumnya"

"appa…yesung-ie akan menerima semua konsekuensinya, appa tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini, mungkin ini memang sudah takdir"

"yesung-ie..eoma harap ada keajaiban untukmu, eoma harap jika namja itu benar-benar jodohmu kalian pasti bersatu nantinya"

"gomawo eoma.."

"kami harus pergi yesung-ie..berusahalah agar namja itu mengatakan cintanya padamu malam ini chagi" hangeng mengusap lembut surai hitam anak tersayangnya itu.

"biarlah semua berjalan semestinya appa" balas yesung lembut

"baiklah…appa dan eoma pulang dulu"

Zlashhh..

Appa dan eoma yesung menghilang, meninggalkan yesung sendiri dirumah siwon, hari sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tidak biasanya siwon belum pulang selarut ini.

Deg

Tiba-tiba yesung merasakan sakit didadanya "siwon-ie" gumamnya pelan "siapa yang berani mengganggumu, brengsek…" yesung mengumpat saat fikirannya mendapat bayangan kalau siwon dalam bahaya saat ini.

Zlashhh….

Yesung menghilang.

o))o

Y

Dug

Siwon terkejut saat mobilnya bergetar dan terasa ada yang melompati atap mobil miliknya "apa itu tadi" gumamnya pelan

Dug..dug..dug

Lagi-lagi siwon seperti merasakan ada yang menghantam atap mobilnya, penasarang siwon memilih untuk menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar dari dalam mobil.

Bruagh..belum sempat melihat apa yang mengganggu perjalanannya siwon diserang oleh mahluk yang sangat menyeramkan dengan bola mata yang merah menyala membuatnya terhempas dijalanan.

"appo.." ringis siwon saat tubuhnya terhempas dengan keras

"baumu manis sekali namja..malam ini kau akan menjadi santapanku..hahahahaha"

"kau siapa?" tanya siwon sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan mengerikan dari mahluk yang berada didepannya saat ini

"kau tidak perlu tau aku siapa, hia…."

Buagh…

Belum sempat mahluk itu menyentuh siwon, yesung datang dan balik menyerang mahluk menyeramkan bermata merah menyala itu "jangan sentuh namjaku brengsek" bentak yesung dan kembali menyerang mahluk menyeramkan itu, yesung sekarang tak kalah seramnya dengan mahluk itu, bola matanya berubah keemasan dan taringnya pun menyembul dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

"jangan campuri urusanku tuan muda tan" balas mahluk menyeramkan itu tak mau kalah

Dan terjadilah perkelahian antara kedua vampir itu, saling mencakar dan menggigit satu sama lain.

Siwon hanya menonton perkelahian itu dari jarak tak terlalu jauh, dapat dilihatnya yesung yang tak seperti biasa yang selalu bersikap manis padanya, yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah yesung dalam wujud vampir yang sebenarnya.

Yang lebih membuat siwon lebih terkejut adalah bola mata yesung yang berwarna emas membuatnya teringat pada namja yang ditunggu olehnya selama ini, namja yang sangat dicintai olehnya.

"musnahlah kau vampir sialan" yesung mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan mahluk menyeramkan bermata merah menyala itu.

"a…" teriak mahluk menyeramkan itu dan

Jedddarrr

Mahluk itu meledak dan melebur menjadi abu.

Yesung terduduk lemah setelah mengalahkan mahluk itu, kekuatan dan tenaganya benar-benar habis, tubuhnya penuh luka dan matanya pun masih berwarna keemasan tapi taringnya sudah menghilang.

Siwon mendekati tubuh yesung yang sudah terkulai lemah tak berdaya, diraihnya namja itu sebelum tubuhnya terhempas kejalanan "yesung-ie" gumamnya memanggil nama yesung "kenapa kau tidak jujur dan mengatakan kalau kau adalah namja yang kutunggu selama ini..kenapa" siwon mulai terisak saat melihat yesung dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan saat ini.

"aku hanya ingin tau, apa kau mengingatku atau tidak siwon-ie" balas yesung lemah

"waktumu tidak banyak siwon-ah..terlambat sedikit lagi kau akan kehilangan yesung hyung selamanya" ucap kyuhyun yang kini sudah berdiri dibelakang siwon.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya siwon penasaran pada namja yang sama sekali tidak dikenal olehnya itu.

"hanya kau yang tau apa yang harus kau lakukan sebelum malam ini menghilang, lewat jam dua belas semuanya akan berakhir, kalau kau sudah mengerti apa maksud perkataanku dan yesung hyung sudah lepas dari kesepakatannya kau harus memberikan darahmu pada yesung hyung, kalau tidak dia akan musnah untuk selamanya."

Zlashhhhhhhhhhhh

Kyuhyun menghilang.

TBC

Kya..kya..kya….FF fantasi pertama author ni, mian ya kalau aneh ceritanya..gak masuk akal..ditunggu reviewnya…Gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Your Golden Eyes.

Cast : Choi Siwon, Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Tan hangeng, Kim ryeowook.

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Fantasi, alur kecepetan, Eror dan masih banyak lagi.

FF Two Shoot

Chapter end

Kilas Balik Chap sebelumnya

"musnahlah kau vampir sialan" yesung mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan mahluk menyeramkan bermata merah menyala itu.

"a…" teriak mahluk menyeramkan itu dan

Jedddarrr

Mahluk itu meledak dan melebur menjadi abu.

Yesung terduduk lemah setelah mengalahkan mahluk itu, kekuatan dan tenaganya benar-benar habis, tubuhnya penuh luka dan matanya pun masih berwarna keemasan tapi taringnya sudah menghilang.

Siwon mendekati tubuh yesung yang sudah terkulai lemah tak berdaya, diraihnya namja itu sebelum tubuhnya terhempas kejalanan "yesung-ie" gumamnya memanggil nama yesung "kenapa kau tidak jujur dan mengatakan kalau kau adalah namja yang kutunggu selama ini..kenapa" siwon mulai terisak saat melihat yesung dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan saat ini.

"aku hanya ingin tau, apa kau mengingatku atau tidak siwon-ie" balas yesung lemah

"waktumu tidak banyak siwon-ah..terlambat sedikit lagi kau akan kehilangan yesung hyung selamanya" ucap kyuhyun yang kini sudah berdiri dibelakang siwon.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya siwon penasaran pada namja yang sama sekali tidak dikenal olehnya itu.

"hanya kau yang tau apa yang harus kau lakukan sebelum malam ini menghilang, lewat jam dua belas semuanya akan berakhir, kalau kau sudah mengerti apa maksud perkataanku dan yesung hyung sudah lepas dari kesepakatannya kau harus memberikan darahmu pada yesung hyung, kalau tidak dia akan musnah untuk selamanya."

Zlashhhhhhhhhhhh

Kyuhyun menghilang.

Chapter2

Enjoy

"yesung-ie..jebal katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan..apa maksud namja in..eh mana dia" siwon sudah tak melihat lagi keberadaan kyuhyun, matanya liar mencari tapi nihil dia sama sekali tak melihat keberadaan kyuhyun.

"aku sudah tidak kuat lagi siwonnn-ie..akh…" yesung hampir kehilangan nafasnya, tubuhnya mulai ditumbuhi bulu halus berwarna putih.

"jebal..katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan..aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu yesungie…jebal jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.." siwon semakin terisak saat melihat yesung yang semakin tak berdaya.

Yesung sudah tak sanggup lagi berbicara, nafasnya pun mulai terengah-engah, tubuhnya terasa seperti terbakar, panas yang luar biasa menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, kedua telinganya pun mulai memanjang seperti seekor kucing.

Siwon semakin histeris saat melihat yesung yang terlihat semakin menderita, panic..siwon benar-benar panic..siwon memukuli kepalanya untuk mengingat apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan yesung, tapi entah apa sebabnya susah sekali bagi siwon untuk mengingat hal yang luar biasa penting yang akan menyelamatkan cintanya.

Siwon melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya, jam 23.50, berarti waktunya hanya tinggal 10menit lagi sampai jam 12 malam "apa..apa yang harus aku lakukan…tuhan tolong beri aku petunjukmu..aku benar-benar mencintainya..aku sangat mencintainya tuhan"

Cetarrrrr

Setelah siwon mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir yang sangat menggelegar padahal sebelumnya cuaca begitu cerah, siwon memandangi luas keatas langit, disaat seperti ini kenapa akan turun hujan, tapi tak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda kalau hujan akan turun hanya suara petir yang saling bersahutan menggelegar dengan kerasnya.

Siwon terkejut saat melihat yesung yang perlahan mulai kembali seperti semula, bulu-bulu putih ditubuhnya berangsur menghilang, kemudian telinganya mulai normal seperti sebelumnya "yesung-ie" girangnya "terimakasih tuhan kau mendengar doaku" ucapnya penuh syukur.

Tapi kesenangan siwon tak bertahan lama, yesung mulai lagi merasakan tubuhnya semakin memanas "akh…" jeritnya menahan sakit yang luar biasa pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Yesung kejang, entah apa yang terjadi pada namja manis itu. Siwon memeluk yesung erat mencoba memberi ketenangan pada yesung tapi kekuatan siwon tak mampu menahan kuatnya tenaga yesung yang terus-terusan kejang dan meronta karena kesakitan "akh….akh…..ha….." yesung terus menjerit kesakitan.

"bertahanlah chagi…" siwon mengelus-elus sayang surai hitam yesung, tak tahan melihat namja yang sangat dicintainya itu terus-terusan menderita " apa yang dikatakan namja tadi…kenapa disaat seperti ini aku harus lupa…" siwon mencoba mengingat apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu "darah..iya darah…"

Siwon menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga sampai mengalir darah segar dari bibir joker miliknya, perlahan siwon mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir yesung dan semakin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir yesung "akh…." Pekiknya saat yesung menghisap bibirnya, yesung melumat bibir siwon dengan rakus, menghisap darah dari bibir itu tanpa menghiraukan siwon yang meringis menahan sakit akibat lumatan yesung yang tak mengenal ampun sama sekali.

"cukup yesung-ie..apa kau mau menghisap habis darah namja ini" interupsi hangeng yang hanya bermediasi dengan suara.

Yesung tersadar, dilepaskannya pagutan bibirnya dari bibir siwon, bola matanya pun kini sudah tak berwarna keemasan lagi "mianhe siwon-ie, aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku" sesalnya saat melihat wajah siwon yang sedikit pucat karena yesung terlalu banyak menghisap darahnya.

"gwenchana chagi..aku tak akan menyesal walaupun harus memberikan semua darahku asal kau tidak meninggalkanku" balas siwon haru, yesung begitu tersentuh dengan kata-kata namja yang sangat dicintai olehnya itu.

"Siwon-ie" gumam yesung dan langsung berhambur memeluk siwon erat.

"mianhe karena aku tidak mengenalimu..sudah sepuluh tahun aku begitu ingin bertemu denganmu..disaat kau sudah begitu dekat denganku aku malah tak menghiraukanmu sama sekali..mianhe" siwon terus berceloteh saat yesung masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

"aku takkan memaafkanmu.." balas yesung sembari mempoutkan bibirnya, yesung masih terlihat merajuk pada namjanya itu.

Siwon melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap mata yesung dalam "benar kau takkan memaafkanku hem.."

"ne..kau menyebalkan…aku tidak boleh tidur denganmu, aku tidak boleh ikut mandi..aku takkan memaafkanmu" jawab yesung dengan nada kesal plus manja membuat siwon tergelak dan tak mampu menahan senyumnya melihat aksi kesal yang ditunjukkan yesung padanya.

"kau serius babby…." Siwon mulai mengerling nakal pada namjanya itu.

"ne..siwon-ie menyebalkan"

Hap

Siwon tanpa permisi menggendong namjanya itu ala bridal style dan membawa yesung masuk kedalam mobilnya "sampai dirumah kita akan mandi bersama" ucapnya saat mereka sudah duduk berdua didalam mobil.

"jinjja….." pekik yesung girang

"ne chagi…seperti tadi malam saat kau masuk bersama denganku didalam bath tub, kau maukan babby?"

"mau..mau..mau" yesung mengangguk semangat.

"tapi..jangan pakai baju ne…" siwon mulai berfikiran mesum rupanya.

"kenapa?" tanya yesung bingung.

"mandi itu tidak perlu memakai baju babby..kalau mandi pakai baju ya pastinya tubuh kita tidak akan bersih"

"oh..begitu ya…baiklah..yang penting bersama siwon-ie tidak masalah" jawab yesung polos, siwon bersorak dalam hati karena berhasil mengelabui namjanya yang teramat sangat polos ini.

o))o

Y

Hangeng dan heechul memantau keadaan yesung melalui kaca berukuran besar yang berada di negri mereka, kyuhyun pun ikut memandangi pantulan dari kaca itu dan tersenyum saat melihat pengorbanan hyungnya ternyata tidak sia-sia sama sekali.

"akhirnya yesung-ie mendapatkan cintanya" ucap heechul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin besar milik mereka.

"ne chagi" balas hangeng dan mencium pipi istrinya sayang

"jangan mengumbar kemesraan disini…" gerutu kyuhyun saat melihat appa dan eomanya saling membalas ciuman

"hahahahahaha…makanya kau juga harus menemukan jodohmu" hangeng tergelak saat kyuhyun menggerutu kesal padanya.

"ne kyun-ie..apa kau tak ingin seperti hyungmu yang sudah mendapatkan jodohnya?"

"ehm….appa..eoma…kyun-ie bingung…kyun-ie mencintai seorang pemburu vampir"

"mwo…" teriak appa dan eoma kyuhyun bersamaan.

"aish,,kalian mau membuatku tuli ya" kyuhyun mengusap telinganya karena teriakan cetar membahana dari appa dan eomanya.

"jangan yang aneh-aneh kyun-ie..masih banyak yang bisa kau cintai..kenapa harus pemburu vampir..kau cari mati ya..?"

"tapi kyun-ie terlanjur mencintainya appa…"

"hah…pokoknya tidak boleh..sebaiknya kau cari orang lain saja, siapapun boleh asal jangan pemburu vampir."

"appa….." rengek kyuhyun sambil menghentakkan kakinya dilantai saat appa dan eomanya meninggalkannya sendiri.

o))o

Y

"siwon-ie..ini namanya apa?" tanya yesung saat dirinya berendam bersama siwon didalam satu bath tub yang dipenuhi busa, yesung memainkan busa-busa yang merendam tubuhnya dan tubuh siwon, posisi mereka saat ini yesung duduk menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tubuh siwon, tidak berpakaian..ya tentu saja mereka berendam tanpa memakai apapun, hanya busa yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"itu namanya busa chagi…" jawab siwon santai sambil menciumi leher dan punggung yesung, yesung sama sekali tidak risih akibat ulah namjanya itu, seperti tak terjadi apa-apa saat siwon terus menciumi tubuh bagian belakangnya yesung malah asik bermain busa.

"o….busa…busa ini bisa dimakan tidak?" tanya yesung dan sedikit mengecap busa yang berada ditangannya "wek..pahit..tidak enak siwon-ie"

"itu bukan makanan chagi…" balas siwon tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya sama sekali.

"siwon-ie"

"hem"

"kau sedang apa?"

"hanya menikmati tubuhmu chagi.."

Yesung sedikit berfikir "enak tidak?" tanya yesung penasaran

"tentu saja"

"aku boleh mencobanya tidak?"

Siwon menghentikan aktivitasnya, seringaian halus mulai menempel pada sudut bibirnya "tentu saja" balas siwon mantap.

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap siwon, perlahan mulai mengecupi dada bidang dan kekar milik siwon membuat siwon begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan namjanya itu "seperti ini?" tanya yesung saat siwon memejamkan matanya merasakan setiap kecupan yesung yang begitu nikmat menurutnya.

"ne chagi…."jawab siwon sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesaat kemudian Siwon membuka matanya saat yesung menghentikan aktivitasnya "kenapa berhenti chagi.."

"kenapa siwon-ie seperti orang kesakitan begitu…ah sudahlah…aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau menyakiti siwon-ie"

"eh….itu bukan kesakitan chagi..itu namanya menikmati….dan kau tau aku sangat menyukainya" bisik siwon membuat yesung sedikit bergidik akibat ulah namjanya itu.

"ah…sudahlah…kita sudah terlalu lama disini…siwon-ie pasti kedinginan.." yesung beranjak dan keluar dari dalam bath tub

"siram dulu badannya dengan air chagi..busa itu masih menempeli tubuhmu"

"bagaimana caranya?"

"hem…sini" siwon pun ikut beranjak dari dalamm bath tub kemudian memutar kran shower membuat air mengalir dari shower dan mengguyur tubuh mereka berdua.

"wah..didalam rumah bisa hujan ya siwon-ie.."

"ini namanya shower chagi..bukan hujan"

"oh…sower"

"shower..shower..bukan sower"

"sho…shower"

"hem..seperti itu…" jawab siwon dan mematikan shower saat tubuh mereka berdua sudah benar-benar bersih.

Siwon mengambil handuk dan memakaikannya pada tubuh yesung lalu memakaikannya pada dirinya sendiri.

o))o

Y

Didalam kamar kini yesung dan siwon sedang asik berbaring diranjang yang sama, siwon tak pernah ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari yesung, mereka berbaring saling berhadapan saling merasakan hangatnya saat kulit mereka saling menyatu.

Yesung meraba wajah siwon dengan tangan mungilnya, menyentuh bibir bagian atas milik siwon dan sesekali menekan bibir itu lembut, menurutnya kegiatan itu sungguh menyenangkan dan siwon tidak merasa risih akibat ulah namjanya itu.

"siwon-ie…" panggilnya saat siwon sudah memejamkan matanya tapi tangannya tetap memeluk erat tubuh yesung.

"ehm…" jawab siwon seadanya.

"tidak ada..ya sudah siwon-ie tidur saja..besok siwon-ie kan harus bekerja dan mendapatkan uang"

"ya sudah..kau juga tidur chagi…"

"aku tidak bisa tidur…tidak mengantuk, aku ingin memandangi siwon-ie sampai pagi"

"ehm…ya sudah..aku tidur ne chagi"

"ne..tidurlah.."

Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskan yesung dan terus menjaga namja yang kini sudah menjadi milik pribadinya.

o))o

Y

Kyuhyun sedang mengekori seorang namja yang tengah berjalan-jalan sendirian ditengah malam dingin dan mencekam sambil membawa pedang panjang dipunggungnya, ya namja yang sebenarnya seorang pemburu vampir, kyuhyun sudah lama mengenal namja itu, bahkan mereka sudah berteman selama beberapa tahun dan kyuhyun terkadang membantu namja itu membasmi vampir yang sukanya memangsa manusia, kyuhyun sudah lama menyimpan perasaan pada sahabatnya itu tapi kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya karena kyuhyun tak ingin sama sekali merusak persahabatan yang sudah lama mereka jalin.

"kyu..bagaimana kabar hyungmu yang kemarin kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya namja pemburu vampir pada kyuhyun.

"happy ending wook-ah..hyungku sudah menemukan jodohnya"

"baguslah kalau begitu…kau belum menemukan jodohmu kan kyu?"

"eh…itu..ehm…iya belum"

"apa kau akan menjadikan manusia sebagai jodohmu juga seperti hyungmu?"

"entahlah wook-ah…kita lihat saja nanti..kau tau kemarin hyungku memusnahkan seorang vampir dari bagian timur, vampir itu hendak memangsa jodoh hyungku" kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"dari arah timur ya..aku dengar memang ada beberapa vampir yang bertransmigrasi kesini dan mereka itu pemangsa manusia..sebaiknya kau suruh hyungmu untuk berhati-hati kyu…bangsa mereka pasti akan membalas dendam" ryeowook a.k.a namja pemburu vampire itu menatap dalam mata kyuhyun.

"itu juga hal yang kami takutkan wook-ah..makanya appa selalu memantau keadaan yesung hyung dari negri kami"

"kau harus mengatakan pada hyungmu agar menghilangkan aroma vampir dari dalam tubuhnya agar mereka tidak bisa dengan mudah melacak keberadaan hyungmu.."

"bagaimana caranya?"

"berikan ini pada hyungmu..suruh dia meneteskan cairan ini pada tubuhnya pagi dan malam hari" ryeowook menyodorkan sebotol cairan berwarna biru pada kyuhyun "paling tidak sampai kita bisa memusnahkan para vampir jahat itu"

"gomawo wook-ah,,nanti akan kuberikan pada yesung hyung.."

"tak perlu sungkan..kita kan teman.."

"ya hanya teman.. " bathin kyuhyun miris.

Srettt…srett..

Ryeowook mendengarkan suara berisik dari arah semak-semak, penciumannya mulai bekerja "aku mencium bau vampir kyu.." ucapnya pelan dan masih dapat ditangkap oleh telinga kyuhyun.

"ne..aku juga menciumnya wook-ah" balas kyuhyun beringsut mundur mengikuti langkah ryeowook.

Zlash….

Beberapa vampir muncul dari arah semak-semak.

"mau apa kalian?" tanya ryeowook pada sekelompok vampir itu.

"kami hanya menuruti perintah eoma anda tuan..nyonya menyuruh kami untuk membawa anda kepadanya"

"dia bukan eomaku…katakan padanya jangan pernah lagi memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya"

"maaf tuan..kami hanya mengikuti perintah nyonya…"

"jangan mendekat atau kalian akan berakhir diujung pedangku" ryeowook mangeluarkan samurai panjang dari arah punggungnya.

Para vampir itu langsung ciut melihat betapa tajamnya pedang milik ryeowook.

"maaf tuan..kami hanya mengikuti perintah nyonya..kami tidak akan mengganggu anda"

Zlash…..

Para vampir itu langsung menghilang.

Kyuhyun memandang ryeowook yang kini sedang mengembalikan pedangnya pada sarangnya dibelakang punggungnya "apa maksud perkataan mereka wook-ah" tanya kyuhyun meminta penjelasan pada ryeowook.

"maksud apa kyu?" ryeowook balik bertanya pada kyuhyun.

"maksud mereka tadi..apa berarti kau juga vampir sepertiku? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku soal kehidupanmu"

"mianhe kyu..aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun darimu, sebenarnya aku itu setengah vampir"

"mwo..setengah vampir..bagaimana bisa" tanya kyuhyun penasaran.

"eomaku adalah seorang vampir dari arah timur dan appaku manusia biasa, dulu kami hidup bahagia bersama sampai eomaku malah memangsa appaku…aku juga tidak tau penyebab pastinya kenapa eomaku bisa setega itu pada appaku, padahal appaku sangat mencintainya."

"apa kau tidak pernah menyelidikinya wook-ah..apa kau yakin eomamu setega itu pada appamu?"

"mau menyelidiki apa kyu? Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat eomaku menghisap habis darah appaku, mulai saat itu lah aku bertekad menjadi pemburu vampir dan memusnahkan vampir yang selalu ingin memangsa umat manusia."

"kau tenang saja wook-ah..aku akan membantumu memusnahkan para vampir jahat itu"

"gomawo kyu…"

o))o

Y

Pagi ini rasanya siwon malas sekali untuk pergi bekerja, siwon ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama yesung hari ini, tapi dering ponselnya tak mau berhenti, panggilan dari kantor harus memaksanya pergi dan meninggalkan yesung sendiri dirumah.

"siwon-ie..jangan pulang terlalu malam lagi ya,,kyu memberi kabar padaku kalau bangsa vampir yang menyerangmu kemarin masih berkeliaran, kalau bisa sore kau sudah harus kembali kerumah arra.."

"ne chagi..aku akan menyelesaikan semua secepatnya dan pulang kerumah sesuai perintahmu"

"bawa ini…gunakan dalam keadaan terdesak..kalau sampai ada vampir yang menyerangmu lagi segera lemparkan ini padanya dan dia akan musnah" yesung memberikan sekantong serbuk pada siwon.

"aku akan baik-baik saja chagi..kau tenang saja…" siwon membelai lembut surai hitam yesung.

"aku menyayangimu (chup)" yesung mengecup singkat bibir namjanya itu.

"nado chagi..aku berangkat dulu ne..ingat jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi..jangan menyentuh apapun…jangan sampai tabunganku habis untuk membeli peralatan rumah yang baru untuk kita"

"hehe..tidak akan lagi siwon-ie..aku sudah tau televisi untuk apa, kulkas tidak boleh dimasuki, dan jangan memakan kertas..aku sudah tau.."

"pinta..r" siwon menepuk-nepuk kepala yesung sayang lalu pergi menuju mobilnya dan meninggalkan yesung sendiri.

Yesung masuk kedalam rumah setelah memastikan siwon sudah jauh dari jangkauannya.

Zlash…

Kyuhyun muncul tiba-tiba, kali ini tidak sendiri dia bersama ryeowook sahabatnya.

"kyunie..eh nugu?" tanya yesung saat melihat kyuhyun tidak datang sendiri

"ini temanku hyung..ryeowook"

"oh..jadi namja ini yang kau ka..mmppphhhh.." belum sempat yesung menghentikan kata-katanya kyuhyun langsung membekap mulut ember hyungnya itu.

"aish..apa-apaan si kau ini.." kesal yesung saat berhasil melepaskan bekapan tangan kyuhyun.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat pola tingkah vampir bersaudara itu.

" apa dipunggungmu..besar sekali" tanya yesung saat melihat sarung samurai panjang dibelakang tubuh ryeowook.

"ini pedang hyung,,,"

"kyu pedang itu apa?"

"hyung pabbo..pedang saja tidak tau" gerutu kyuhyun malas

"kau yang pabbo..aku kan memang tidak tau apa yang ada didunia manusia..kau si iya tau karena sering berkeliaran dengan sahabatmu ini, appa kan tidak pernah mengizinkanku berkeliaran ke negri manusia dulu"

"pedang ini untuk memusnahkan vampir jahat hyung..untuk membunuh vampir yang sukanya memangsa manusia" jawab ryeowook mengerti keadaan yesung.

"wah..hebat sekali..jadi kau tidak akan kehabisan tenaga seperti aku kemarin, aku hampir mati karena kehabisan tenaga saat menghabisi vampir jahat dari arah timur"

"hyung…ini..ryeowook memberikannya pada hyung..vampir dari timur pasti akan membalaskan dendam kaum mereka" kyuhyun memberikan botol cairan berwarna biru yang tadi diberikan ryeowook padanya kepada yesung.

"ini apa? Bisa dimakan tidak"

"hei..jangan dimakan..ini untuk diteteskan hyung..seperti ini" kyuhyun meneteskan cairan itu pada lengan yesung.

"oh begitu..gomawo wook-ah..kau memang calon adik ipar yang baik"

Celotehan yesung kontan membuat ryeowook dan kyuhyun memerah, pipi mereka merona hebat.

Ryeowook dan kyuhyun hanya saling pandang kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka masing-masih kearah lain, memegang dada mereka berdua, sepertinya mereka merasakan sesuatu yang aneh didalam diri mereka, tapi apa..mereka belum tau.

"hei…kalian ini kenapa diam saja..aneh sekali"

Deg…

Lagi-lagi yesung merasakan sakit didadanya.

"hyung ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun saat melihat yesung meringis memegangi dadanya.

"siwon-ie dalam bahaya kyu…tapi ini masih siang bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa keluar siang-siang begini" balas yesung tak habis fikir akan apa yang dirasakan olehnya.

"mereka memakai cairan anti matahari hyung" jawab ryeowook setenang mungkin "hyung dapat melihat keberadaan mereka tidak?"

"hyung melihatnya wook-ah..di sebuah pavilion arah timur"

"kajja kita kesana sekarang juga" ajak ryeowook.

"tunggu…kita harus menemui appaku dulu wook-ah..aku yakin jumlah mereka pasti tidak sedikit"

"kyun-ie benar, kalian temui appa aku akan lebih dulu ke pavilion itu" yesung meyakinkan ryeowook dan kyuhyun.

"hati-hati hyung.." balas kyuhyun dan yesung mengangguk mantap membalas perkataan kyuhyun

Zlash….

Mereka bertiga menghilang bersama-sama.

o))o

Y

Siwon sedang dikelilingi oleh beberapa vampir yang terus menggelayutinya, sesekali vampir itu hendak menggigitnya tapi dihalau oleh pimpinan mereka karena kalau sampai siwon terluka sebelum yesung dan yang lainnya datang maka rencana mereka hanya akan sia-sia.

Tubuh siwon bergetar saat melihat wajah seram para vampir-vampir itu, jumlah mereka cukup banyak.

"kalian akan musnah..kekasihku akan kesini menghancurkan kalian semua" ucap siwon ditengah ketakutannya.

"hahahahahahahahahaha" tawa vampir-vampir itu membahana keseluruh penjuru ruangan setelah mendengar celotehan siwon.

"namja bodoh…kau fikir kami takut pada kekasihmu itu…asal kau tau, jika dia kesini nanti kami yang akan memusnahkannya" pemimpin para vampir itu mencibir siwon.

"lepaskan aku vampir brengsek" siwon meronta dan berteriak tapi para vampir itu mengikatnya sangat kuat membuat siwon tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"jangan buang-buang tenagamu namja, apa kau tak mau menunggu sampai kekasihmu datang kesini"

"siwon-ie.." panggil yesung membuat para vampir itu menolehkan pandangan mereka padanya.

"babby…" balas siwon "akh…" siwon meringis saat pemimpin vampir mencengkram dagunya dengan menancapkan kukunya pada dagu siwon membuat darah segar mengalir didagu siwon.

Pemimpin vampir itu menjilati darah yang mengalir didagu siwon "kau tau..darah namjamu ini manis sekali"

"lepaskan dia brengsek" yesung hendak menyerang pemimpin vampir itu tapi belum sempat bergerak yesung sudah diserang dari arah belakang oleh vampir lain.

Buagh…

"andwe..babby.." teriak siwon saat melihat yesung terhempas dengan kuatnya kelantai.

"uhuk…cih…dasar pengecut..beraninya hanya dari belakang…musnahlah kau brengsek"

Jedassss

Yesung mengibaskan jemarinya kearah vampir yang menyerangnya barusan sampai menciptakan kilatan berwarna biru membuat vampir itu terbelah dan melebur menjadi abu.

Pemimpin vampir jahat bertepuk tangan saat melihat yesung memusnahkan salah satu pengikutnya "kau memang hebat tuan muda tan…tapi…tidak bagiku" teriaknya

Jedasssss

Pemimpin vampir itu menyerang yesung dengan kekuatannya membuat yesung terpental begitu keras.

"hentikan…jebal hentikan…" siwon memohon pada pemimpin vampir itu "kau boleh memangsaku, menghisap habis darahku, tapi kumohon lepaskan yesung"

"hahahahaha…..kau begitu mencintainya namja" pemimpin itu tertawa begitu keras sampai menciptakan gema disekitaran pavilion miliknya "kau memang akan menjadi mangsaku dan juga kekasihmu ini akan kumusnahkan juga asal kau tau"

Siwon memandangi yesung yang berusaha untuk berdiri, mata yesung kini berubah menjadi warna keemasan, taringnya pun sudah menyembul dari kedua sudut bibirnya "hia…..akh….." saat yesung hendak menyerang pemimpin vampir itu untuk yang kedua kalinya lagi-lagi yesung harus menahan sakit karena pemimpin vampir itu menyerangnya lagi dengan kekuatannya.

"babby…mianhe.." isak siwon saat melihat yesung yang terus berusaha untuk berdiri.

Drap..drap..drap

Tiba-tiba terdengar beberapa langkah kaki dari segala arah "sera…ng" teriak kyuhyun yang membawa pasukannya untuk melawan para vampir pemangsa manusia yang berada di pavilion itu.

Terjadilah perkelahian antara vampir baik dengan vampir jahat, ryeowook pun ikut mengibaskan pedangnya memusnahkan satu persatu vampir pemangsa manusia.

"musnahlah klian semua..hia….." ryeowook terus berteriak saat pedangnya memusnahkan satu persatu vampir buruannya "ini untuk appaku…ha…."

Satu persatu vampir jahat melebur jadi abu saat ryeowook dan pasukan kyuhyun menyerang mereka, kini hanya tinggal pemimpin vampir yang masih bisa berdiri tegap ditempatnya yang sedari tadi hanya menonton aksi pembantaian bangsanya.

Ryeowook kyuhyun hangeng dan yang lainnya mengepung pemimpin vampir, pemimpin vampir hanya diam sambil tersenyum penuh misteri saat mata yang lain memandanginya dengan pandangan geram, tapi tiba-tiba pemimpin vampir itu menunjukkan wajah sedihnya sambil memandang kearah ryeowook, seperti ada yang ingin dikatakannya pada namja pemburu vampir itu.

"wook-ie ah…ini eoma nak.." gumamnya miris

Mendengar gumaman pemimpin vampir itu ryeowook meluluh, dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju pemimpin vampir itu, pemimpin vampir itu merentangkan tangannya berharap ryeowook mau memeluknya dan ryeowook semakin mendekat dan seperti ingin memeluk pemimpin vampir itu.

Jlebbbbbbb

"akh…apa yang kau lakukha….n"

"matilah kau vampir brengsek..kau bukan eomaku"

Ryeowook menusuk jantung pemimpin vampir itu dengan belati yang ternyata sudah dipersiapkan olehnya untuk membunuh pemimpin vampir itu. Ryeowook mendorong kuat tubuh pemimpin vampir yang sama sekali sudah tak berdaya itu membuat pemimpin vampir itu tersungkur dilantai dan perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi abu.

"wookie…." Panggil seseorang membuat yang lain mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah suara yang memanggil nama ryeowook.

Terlihat heechul tengah membopong seorang namja cantik yang keadaannya sangat lusuh dan kotor, dialah eoma ryeowook yang sebenarnya, ryeowook selama ini telah salah menduga bahwa telah berfikir kalau eomanya sendiri yang telah membunuh appanya, padahal itu adalah vampir jahat yang menyamar sebagai eomanya dan memangsa appanya didepan matanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"eoma…" ryeowook berlari dan memeluk namja cantik itu erat "mianhe…mianhe eoma…mianhe selama ini wook-ie berfikir eoma lah yang membunuh appa.."

"gwenchanayo chagi..semuanya telah berakhir, akhirnya kita masih bisa bertemu lagi..eoma fikir eoma tidak akan pernah bertemu dengamu lagi"

"akh….appa…..pana…s" terdengar suara yesung yang meronta kesakitan dari arah lain.

"babby wae…." Teriak siwon saat masih dalam keadaan terikat dan jaraknya lumayan jauh dengan yesung.

"siwon-ie..akh…saki..t…..appa…"

Hangeng langsung berlari kearah yesung saat mendengar jerit kesakitan anaknya lalu merobek baju yesung dibagian bahunya, matanya membelalak saat melihat luka gigitan pada bahu namja itu, siwon pun kini sudah berada didekat yesung setelah kyuhyun melepaskan ikatannya.

"akh….pana….s…appa….sakit sekali…" yesung terus meronta kesakitan, tubuhnya membiru karena terkena racun akibat gigitan vampir yang tadi menyerangnya sebelum hangeng dan yang lainnya datang.

"tenanglah chagi…appa kan menolongmu" ucap hangeng lembut "sediakan darah sekarang.." perintah hangeng dan dengan sigap kyuhyun langsung menghilang mencari darah sesuai perintah appanya.

Tak lama kyuhyun datang membawa sebotol penuh darah segar dan menyodorkannya pada hangeng "ini appa.."

Hangeng langsung meraih sebotol darah itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada siwon yang terus terisak saat namjanya meronta dan tak berhenti menjerit kesakitan "siwon-ah..bolehkah aku meminta sedikit darahmu untuk kuberikan pada anakku" pintanya pada siwon.

"ambillah sebanyak apapun yang dibutuhkan oleh yesung-ie asal dia selamat…"

"gamsahamnida siwon-ah..wook-ah pinjam belatimu"

Ryeowook memberikan belatinya pada hangeng, hangeng mengiris ujung jari siwon "akh…" ringis siwon saat hangeng mengiris ujung jarinya.

Hanggeng meneteskan darah siwon pada botol yang berisi darah yang tadi dibawa oleh kyuhyun, mencampurkan darah itu dan meminumkannya pada yesung. Perlahan luka gigitan dibahu yesung menghilang, tubuhnya sudah tak lagi membiru tapi namja itu sudah kehilangan kesadarannya sekarang.

"ahjusi..kenapa yesung-ie tidak bangun" tanya siwon panic saat melihat namjanya hanya memejamkan mata setelah hangeng memimunkan sebotol darah segar padanya.

"kau tenang saja siwon-ah..yesung-ie hanya terlalu lelah,,dia butuh istirahat..kau bawalah dia pulang"

"baiklah ahjussi"

"kyu..wook..kalian antar siwon dan yesung pulang kerumah mereka." Hangeng memberi perintah pada ryeowook dan kyuhyun.

"ne.." jawab mereka kompak.

o))o

Y

Siwon tak tidur semalaman, dia terus menunggu sampai yesung terbangun dari tidurnya tapi sudah sepagi ini yesung juga tak mau bangun.

"eungh….siwon-ie"

Siwon tersentak saat mendengar yesung memanggil namanya "babby kau sudah bangun" gumamnya saat melihat yesung sudah membuka matanya.

"ehm..kau tidak kekantor..ini kan sudah pagi.."

"bagaimana aku bisa kekantor kalau kau belum juga bangun dari tadi malam chagi.."

Yesung teringat akan kejadian yang menimpa mereka tadi malam, yesung langsung terduduk ditempat tidurnya "mana..mana..mana yang sakit siwon-ie mana"

"tidak ada..appamu sudah mengobati lukaku tadi malam…chagi..ternyata kau menyeramkan juga ya kalau sedang marah seperti tadi malam..tapi kalau bersamaku kau selalu terlihat imut" siwon mencubit pipi namjanya lembut.

"itukan karena aku tidak mau mereka menyentuhmu, aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyakitimu" balas yesung sedikit geram.

"chagi…gomawo..gomawo karena sudah sangat mencintaiku.."

"nde..siwon-ie tidak kekantor? Nanti kita tidak punya uang kalau siwon-ie tidak kekantor" tanya yesung yang kini sudah kembali pada sosok imutnya.

"andwe…aku mau menemani yesung-ie hari ini..sehari tidak kekantor tidak masalah"

"jinjja….asi…..k bersama siwon-ie seharian asik" yesung melompat-lompat kegirangan diatas tempat tidur membuat siwon tergelak akibat ulah kekasihnya itu.

o))o

Y

Yesung dan siwon duduk berdua sambil menonton televisi, yesung terus bergelayut manja pada siwon bahkan kini dia sudah duduk dipangkuan siwon saat siwon tetap focus pada televise dan tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali, yesung duduk menghadap kearah wajah siwon, tangannya melingkar pada leher namja tampan itu dan sesekali mencium pipi siwon karena gemas "siwon-ie jelek.." ucapnya kesal.

"ehm..dasar manja…aku kan sedang menonton berita chagi.." balas siwon saat yesung menutupi pandangannya dari televise.

"aku akan menggigit berita itu karena dia merebut perhatian siwon-ie dariku" balas yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"haha..berita itu tidak bisa digigit chagi..ada-ada saja kau ini"

"siwon-ie..eoma bertanya padaku kapan kita memberikan mereka cucu"

Siwon menautkan alisnya saat mendengar celetukan aneh namjanya "cucu..mana bisa chagi..kau dan aku itu sama-sama namja"

"eoma bilang..vampir bisa melahirkan walaupun dia seorang namja, kau tidak tau..eomaku juga namja.."

"mwo..benarkah?"

"ne.." jawab yesung mantap "jadi kapan kita beri cucu pada appa dan eoma?"

"bagaimana kalau sekarang" siwon mulai menyeringai saat yesung bertanya kapan mereka akan memberikan cucu pada appa dan eoma yesung.

" .mau" jawab yesung polos.

hap

siwon membawa yesung kedalam kamar denga menggendong namja manis itu.

Yesung duduk ditempat tidur dan memandangi siwon yang melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu dan memandang heran pada namja tampan didepannya "siwon-ie" panggilnya lembut

"ehm…" jawab siwon singkat.

"kenapa kau membuka pakaianmu?"

"gerah chagi.."

"kenapa kau membuka celanamu?"

"kalau tidak dibuka bagaimana kita bisa membuat babby kecil" balas siwon yang kini sudah berada didekat yesung, siwon kini melepaskan pakaian yesung satu persatu membuat mereka berdua kini sama-sama tidak memakai apapun ditubuh mereka.

Yesung memandangi miliknya dan beralih memandangi milik siwon "siwon-ie"

"nde? "

"kenapa punyamu besar sekali, sedang punyaku tidak?" tanya yesung polos saat membandingkan miliknya dengan milik siwon

"karena aku yang akan membuatmu hamil" jawab siwon santai dan mulai mencumbui setiap lekuk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"o…begitu..eh..siwon-ie mau apa?" tanya yesung bingung saat siwon memasukkan miliknya kedalam hole yesung.

"mau memberikan cucu pada raja dan ratu vampir"

"o..siwon-ie"

"sudahlah chagi jangan bertanya terus, aku sedang ber,,,kon..ah konsentrasi"

"oh..baiklah.."

Ditempat lain, tepatnya di istana vampir ryeowook dan kyuhyun memerah saat melihat aksi yesung dan siwon diranjang mereka melalui cermin besar milik kerajaan vampir, niat awal mereka hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan yesung malah harus melihat pemandangan aksi hot yang dilakukan wonsung couple.

Ryeowook dan kyuhyun saling pandang tak percaya kemudian mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah lain mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah pada wajah mereka masing-masing.

"chullie ah..sepertinya kita akan berbesanan" gumam eoma ryeowook pada heechul, mereka tak sengaja melihat kyuhyun dan ryeowook yang menyembunyikan raut malu mereka masing-masing.

"ne..aku setuju saja kalau mereka benar-benar saling mencintai."

~Fin~

Selesai…kemaren ada yang minta update cepat..ni author kabulin..awas kalau gak review #ngasah golok

Hahahahaha #ketawa setan ala kyuhyun.

Gomawo buat kemaren yang udah mau review #cup muach….;*


	3. Chapter 3

Sequel Of Your Golden Eyes.

Cast : Choi Siwon, Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Tan hangeng, Kim Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Im yoona cast lain akan muncul sepanjang alur cerita.

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Fantasi, alur kecepetan, Eror dan masih banyak lagi.

Dilanjut aja deh ya readerdeul, karena ada yang mau sequel mending author lanjutin aja ceritanya.

Enjoy

Chapter 3

Yesung menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang milik siwon kekasihnya, menyamankan tubuhnya pada tubuh namja tampan itu saat angin dengan seenankya membelai tubuh mereka berdua, merasakan hawa yang terlalu dingin siwon menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya bersamaan dengan tubuh kekasihnya itu, membalut tubuh mereka berdua dan mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil yesung.

Mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua diatas bukit yang dingin dan tak berpenghuni sama sekali, yesung yang membawa siwon ketempat itu dengan alasan hanya ingin berdua dengan namja tampannya itu.

"siwon-ie" panggil yesung lembut saat siwon memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"ne chagi wae?" balas siwon sedikit berbisik

"aku takut" gumam yesung dengan nada sedikit bergetar

Siwon hanya menautkan alis saat mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil milik kekasihnya itu.

"aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku saat ada manusia yang mencintaimu dan merebutmu dariku"

"harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu babby.." ucap siwon lembut dan mengecup singkat pipi chubby milik namjanya itu "aku takut kau pergi dariku saat aku telah sangat mencintaimu seperti ini, kalau kau menghilang aku harus mencarimu kemana? Bahkan matipun aku tak akan bisa menemukanmu"

Mendengar ucapan siwon yesung membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung meraih namjanya itu kedalam pelukannya "aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu siwon-ie aku berjanji, aku akan selalu bersamamu saat kondisi apapun, bahkan saat bumi tak lagi berputar aku akan tetap bersamamu"

"kau tau chagi..kau itu begitu manis, bagaimana bisa ada vampir semanis dirimu eoh..aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau kekasihku ini benar-benar seorang vampir"

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan mendengus kesal pada siwon "jadi kau tak suka kalau aku seorang vampir"

"hahaha..bukannya seperti itu babby…kau itu benar-benar menggemaskan" siwon mencubit pipi chubby milik yesung hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada pipi putih milik namja vampir itu.

"siwon-ie..kog aku belum hamil juga ya, padahal kita setiap malam melakukan itu….eoma saja sudah hamil lagi dan sebentar lagi aku akan punya dongsaeng lagi, tapi kenapa aku belum juga hamil" celetukan yesung membuat siwon mulai berfikiran kotor.

"mungkin kita belum terlalu berusaha babby..bagaimana kalau kita coba lagi malam ini"

"disini?" tanya yesung bingung.

"ne..tentu saja disini, dan lagi pula tempatnya sangat mendukung"

"boleh juga..kajja kita lakukan sekarang"

"baiklah kalau itu maumu babby…."

Siwon langsung meraih bibir yesung dan melumatinya dengan rakus tanpa memberikan waktu pada kekasihnya itu untuk mempersiapkan diri terlebih dahulu, tangannya mulai nakal dan meraba tiap daerah sensitive milik yesung.

"akh…siwon-ie…sssshhhhhhhhhh" desah yesung saat siwon mulai memasukkan tangannya pada kaos tipis milik yesung dan memainkan nipple yesung dengan nakalnya.

"kau menyukainya chagi….?" Tanya siwon dengan nada yang benar-benar menggoda.

"n..neh" balas yesung yang sudah terlalu menikmati setiap sentuhan kekasihnya itu.

Zlasshhh

tiba-tiba kyuhyun dan ryeowook muncul saat siwon dan yesung tengah sibuk dengan aksi panas mereka.

"hei…kalian ini kalau mau berbuat mesum kenapa tidak dirumah kalian saja, aish…kalian ini benar-benar" kesal kyuhyun membuat yesung dan siwon yang terkejut langsung menghentikan aksi mereka.

Yesung memperbaiki rambut dan pakaiannya yang berantakan akibat ulah siwon "eh..kyu..hehe..sejak kapan kalian disini" ringis yesung saat kyuhyun memberikan death glare mentah padanya.

"baru saja, awalnya aku dan wookie ingin mengajak kalian ke istana karena appa dan eoma ingin bertemu kalian, eh malah harus mengotori mataku dengan ulah kalian ckckckck" kyuhyun menggeleng tak percaya dengan ulah hyung satu-satunya itu.

"dasar adik ipar kurang ajar, nanti kau dan wookie juga akan melakukannya, tak usah munafik" dengus siwon kesal membuat kyuhyun dan ryeowook memerah akibat celetukan mautnya "wookie-ah..kalau kau hendak melakukannya pada kyuhyun kau boleh menanyakannya terlebih dahulu padaku, aku sudah pengalaman dan selalu berhasil menakhlukkan yesung-ie"

Pletak

"appo…"

Kyuhyun memukul kepala siwon dengan tangannya "jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak kuda jelek, jangan dengarkan dia wook-ah, memang dasar otaknya saja yang mesum"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan kyuhyun.

"memangnya ada apa kyu? Kenapa appa dan eoma ingin bertemu kami?" yesung melerai pertengkaran antara kekasih dan adiknya itu.

"molla…appa dan eoma tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menyuruh kami menjemput kalian..itu saja"

"ya sudah..kita berangkat sekarang…" ajak yesung dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka bertiga.

Yesung menggenggam tangan siwon dan

Zlasshhhh

Mereka semua menghilang.

o))o

Y

Zlassshhhh

"wah kalian sudah datang" sambut heechul saat yewon dan kyuwook sampai diistana mereka sambil mengelus perut buncitnya, ya heechul sedang hamil besar padahal usia kandungannya baru berumur tiga minggu.

"ne eoma…wa..h perut eoma sudah besar saja..padahal kalau sung-ie tak salah hitung baru juga tiga minggu…kenapa sudah besar seperti ini eoma?" tanya yesung sambil memandang takjub kearah perut buncit eomanya.

"didunia kita memang tidak seperti dunia manusia chagi..didunia vampir kehamilan itu hanya berusia lima minggu, sedang didunia manusia itu Sembilan bulan, jelas sangat berbeda." Jelas heechul, yesung hanya manggut-manggut mengerti mendengar penjelasan eomanya.

"dulu waktu aku mengandung ryeowook usia kandunganku itu Sembilan bulan, mungkin karena suamiku manusia" sambung leeteuk eoma ryeowook yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersama mereka.

"eoma…" sapa ryeowook dan langsung menghampiri eomanya dan hanya dibalas senyuman manis oleh eomanya.

"oh..berarti kalau nanti aku hamil usia kandunganku juga akan Sembilan bulan?" tanya yesung pada heechul eomanya.

"tergantung chagi..kalau gen siwon lebih kuat tentu kau akan mengandung selama Sembilan bulan, tapi kalau gen vampirmu lebih kuat kau hanya akan mengandung selama lima minggu dan anakmu tentunya akan seperti kita..kalau gen siwon lebih kuat nantinya anakmu akan menjadi setengah vampir seperti ryeowook"

"oh begitu ya eoma..siwon-ie..kalau anak kita nantinya menjadi vampir sepertiku apa kau akan keberatan?" yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada siwon.

Siwon membalasnya dengan senyum tipis namun tetap manis "apapun anak kita nantinya aku akan tetap menyayanginya chagi" siwon mengecup singkat pipi kekasihnya itu.

"gomawo siwon-ie..eoma..ada apa memanggil kami kesini?"

"tidak ada yang terlalu penting..eoma hanya ingin perut eoma dielus kekasihmu..entah kenapa eoma ingin sekali..sepertinya calon dongsaengmu ini menyukai siwon-ie"

"mwo…hahahahahahaha..eoma ada-ada saja" yesung tergelak mendengar keinginan eomanya.

"jangan tertawa..kalau kau hamil nanti kau juga akan merasakannya" dengus heechul kesal karena anak bungsunya menertawai dirinya.

"jangan seperti itu chagi…kasihan eoma kalau kau menertawainya seperti itu..sini eoma biar aku berbicara pada calon dongsaeng iparku" siwon mulai mengelus perut buncit heechul lembut "babby..jangan nakal didalam perut eoma ne.."

Dug

"wa..h dia menendang" girang heechul saat aegya dalam perutnya memberi respon sesaat setelah siwon mengelus perutnya.

Buagh….

Tiba-tiba yesung kehilangan kesadarannya, entah apa yang dialami namja itu hingga membuatnya tiba-tiba pingsan.

"chagi kau kenapa?" siwon menepuk pipi kekasihnya itu pelan "babby..eoma apa yang terjadi pada yesung-ie?"

"entahlah siwon-ah..cepat kau angkat dia kekamar, malam ini kalian tak usah pulang kerumah, menginap saja disini.."

"ne eoma" siwon mengangkat tubuh yesung dan membawanya kekamar.

Siwon merebahkan tubuh yesung ditempat tidur, matanya masih terpejam. Heechul merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada anaknya itu "siwon-ie mundur sedikit" heechul menyuruh siwon untuk sedikit menjauh dari yesung.

Yesung membuka matanya, pandangannya begitu dingin dan datar dan bola matanya berubah menjadi warna keemasan, kuku dan taringnya memanjang.

"akh…" pekiknya saat merasakan hawa panas menyerang tubuhnya.

"panggil appa sekarang kyu…yesung-ie mengalami peningkatan suhu tubuh" perintah heechul dan langsung dituruti oleh kyuhyun.

Yesung kejang..namja itu terus memberontak saat ryeowook dan eomanya memegangi tubuhnya yang terus-terusan kejang, heechul tak mengizinkan siwon untuk membantu memegangi tubuh yesung karena hawa panas dari tubuh manusia siwon malah akan semakin membuat yesung tersiksa dan bisa terbakar.

Zlasshh

Hangeng datang bersama kyuhyun dan langsung menghampiri yesung yang terus meronta dan kejang tak menentu "pegangi dia lebih kuat atau dia akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri" teriak hangeng panic.

"kyu ambil ramuan penurun suhu diruangan appa..siwon-ah appa minta sedikit darahmu"

"ne.." jawab kyuhyun dan siwon kompak.

Kyuhyun menghilang dan tak lama muncul lagi membawa sebotol cairan berwarna merah dan memberikannya pada appanya, siwon mengiris ujung jarinya dan meneteskan sedikit darahnya kecairan itu sesuai dengan perintah hangeng.

Hangeng langsung meminumkan cairan yang telah dicampurkan dengan darah siwon kepada yesung, sesaat yesung mulai tenang, tubuhnya tak lagi kejang dan meronta sampai akhirnya kuku dan taringnya mulai normal seperti biasa.

"yesung-ie katakan pada appa apa yang kau makan tadi malam?" tanya hangeng pada yesung yang keadaannya sudah mulai membaik.

"aku hanya..makan daging yang dibawa siwon-ie tadi malam" jawab yesung seadanya.

"siwon-ah dari mana kau mendapatkan daging itu" hangeng mengalihkan pertanyaannya pada siwon.

Siwon sedikit berfikir dan mengingat-ingat siapa yang memberinya daging tadi malam "daging..dari siapa ya?...ehm…oh iya..salah satu karyawab dikantorku appa, dia bilang ada sedikit perayaan makanya dia membagikan daging pada semua karyawan diperusahaan kami"

"appa rasa orang itu berbohong padamu siwon-ah..sebaiknya kau berhati-hati padanya dan sepertinya dia sudah tau kalau kau tinggal dengan seorang vampir"

"ne appa aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi" jawab siwon mantap.

o))o

Y

Malam ini siwon dan yesung memutuskan untuk tidak kembali kerumah mereka karena heechul meminta mereka untuk menginap, kini mereka semua berkumpul di aula untuk sekedar bercengkrama dan bercanda karena kondisi yesung sudah normal seperti biasa.

Sesekali kyuhyun memandang kearah ryeowook namja yang diam-diam dicintai olehnya, ryeowook dan eomanya memang tinggal diistana kyuhyun saat ini, kyuhyun tak sadar saat appanya memergokinya sedang asik memandangi ryeowook, hangeng hanya tersenyum karena dia tau kalau anaknya itu mencintai ryeowook.

"wook-ie ah..kau tau keponakan ahjusi yang bernama sungmin? Dia menitipkan salam padamu" heechul yang juga tau kalau kyuhyun terus mencuri pandang pada ryeowook menggoda anaknya itu dan berusaha membuat kyuhyun cemburu.

"yang mana ya ahjusi? Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali" jawab ryeowook polos.

"eoma jangan membodohinya, sungmin hyung sekarang menetap di hongkong..bagaimana bisa dia mengenal ryeowook" gerutu kyuhyun kesal.

"hahahaha bilang saja kalau kau cemburu" heechul tergelak saat melihat wajah kesal dari anaknya itu.

"mwo..cemburu..tidak mungkin..aku dan wook-ie kan teman..untuk apa aku cemburu..eoma jangan mengada-ada" kyuhyun tak terima dengan penuturan eomanya.

"ya sudah kalau begitu..eoma akan jodohkan wook-ie dengan Minnie, leeteuk pasti tak keberatan"

"andwe…enak saja menjodohkan wook-ie pada si pecinta pink itu..wook-ie itu milikku..ups" kyuhyun menutup mulutnya karena keceplosan.

Ryeowook memandang aneh kearah kyuhyun sahabatnya.

"mak..maksudku..wook-ie itu sahabatku..aku tidak akan membiarkannya sembarangan memilih pasangan"

"aish..anak ini..kenapa tidak bilang saja si" gerutu heechul pelan dan hanya dia yang mendengar gerutuannya sendiri.

"wook-ie sebaiknya kita keluar..aku yakin kita akan menemukan vampir yang harus dibasmi malam ini" ajak kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan ryeowook, ryeowook hanya menuruti saja ajakan sahabatnya itu.

Zlashhhhhhhh

Mereka berdua menghilang.

"dia itu benar-benar bodoh" lagi-lagi heechul hanya menggerutu melihat tingkah anaknya itu

"sudahlah chagi..mereka itu tak perlu difikirkan..kau fikirkan saja aegya dalam perutmu ini" hangeng mengelus lembut perut buncit istrinya.

Yesung memilih untuk berbaring dipangkuan siwon tanpa segan dengan keberadaan keluarganya, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mual, serasa ada yang ingin dimuntahkan dari tenggorokannya tapi susah sekali untuk dikeluarkan "uwk…." Yesung langsung mendudukkan dirinya saat perutnya terasa semakin mual.

"wae babby?" tanya siwon bingung saat melihat pola tingkah aneh kekasihnya itu.

"entahlah siwon-ie..perutku mual sekali…uwk.." balas yesung

"apa kau merasa pusing chagi?" tanya heechul saat melihat yesung yang berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"ne eoma pusing sekali"

"coba appa lihat.." hangeng meletakkan tangannya pada perut datar yesung.

1detik

2detik

3detik

Tiba-tiba senyum cerah menghiasi wajah appa yesung "aku akan punya cucu" pekiknya girang

"mwo…appa bilang apa barusan?" siwon mencoba memastikan pendengarannya.

"ne siwon-ah..kau akan menjadi appa.."

"mwo…wa…h babby..daebak..aku akan menjadi appa" siwon menggendong yesung saking girangnya "gomawo chagi"

"yesung-ie kita akan menggendong babby bersama" girang heechul langsung menghampiri yesung dan memeluk anaknya itu

"ne eoma.." balas yesung tak kalah gembiranya.

o))o

Y

Kyuhyun dan ryeowook menyusuri setiap jalanan yang sepi mencari buruan mereka, sepertinya malam ini sedikit aman karena mereka tak mencium bau vampir berkeliaran sama sekali. Kyuhyun melihat ada sebuah bangku besar yang tak terlalu jauh dari jangkauan mereka dan berinisiatif mengajak ryeowook kesana.

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat jemari ryeowook dan tanpa permisi membawa ryeowook menuju bangku itu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

"hah..wook-ah kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh eomaku tadi ya..eomaku itu memang aneh"

"tidak ada yang aneh kog dengan chullie ahjusi..toh aku juga ingin tau Minnie hyung itu seperti apa?"

Deg

Kyuhyun merasakan panas dihatinya saat mendengar jawaban ryeowook.

"kalau dia tampan kenapa aku harus menolak dijodohkan dengannya"

Lagi-lagi jawaban ryeowook membuat hati kyuhyun semakin panas "ya sudah kau temui saja dia di hongkong sana" kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mengentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

"hahaha..kenapa kau malah jadi marah..ehm..jangan-jangan yang dikatakan yang dikatakan chullie ahjusi benar..kau cemburu eoh?"

Blush…

Pipi kyuhyun langsung merona mendengar celetukan ryeowook "siapa juga yang cemburu.." jawab kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"(Chup) kau itu manis sekali si.." seenak jidatnya ryeowook langsung menyambar bibir kyuhyun membuat namja itu semakin memerah dan malu ya malu karena itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"yak wook-ah seeenakmu saja mencuri ciuman pertamaku"

"oh jadi itu ciuman pertamamu..wa..h aku beruntung sekali..hahaha" tawa ryeowook pecah saat melihat ekspresi kesal yang ditunjukkan kyuhyun padanya.

"aish,,kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan" saat kyuhyun hendak memukul ryeowook kyuhyun malah tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjadilah aksi tindih antara mereka berdua.

Jantung kyuhyun berdegup sangat kencang saat ryeowook semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kyuhyun "kyu..apa benar kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman?"

"aku mencintaimu wook-ah.." bathin kyuhyun dalam hati tanpa merubah posisinya sama sekali.

Tanpa kyuhyun ketahui kalau sebenarnya ryeowook itu bisa membaca fikirannya "benarkah?" balas ryeowook membuat kyuhyun terkejut.

"ap..apa maksudmu wook-ah? "Tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"apa benar kau mencintaiku?" ryeowook balik bertanya pada kyuhyun.

"dari mana kau tau?"

"aku membaca fikiranmu"

"sejak kapan kau bisa membaca fikiranku?"

"sejak dulu.."

"ja..jadi selama ini..kau tau kalau aku?"

"ne aku tau..dan aku menunggu sampai kau mengatakannya padaku..tapi kau malah terus menyembunyikannya padaku, padahalkan aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu"

Pletak

"appo…." Ryeowook meringis saat kyuhyun memukul kepalanya

"pabbo..kenapa kau tidak jujur saja padaku..aku tak mau jujur karena aku tak mau merusak persahabatan kita"

"ya..aku ingin melihat saja seberapa besar cintamu padaku"

"ehm…aku membencimu" kyuhyun membenarkan posisinya.

"ani..kau mencintaiku" balas ryeowook cuek

"aku membencimu pendek…"

"ya sudah kalau begitu..aku ke sungmin hyung saja" ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"andwe..jangan pergi..ne aku mencintaimu"

Ryeowook tersenyum lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kyuhyun "katakan lagi" pinta ryeowook pada kyuhyun.

"andwe….aku malu…." Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"hahaha..kau benar-benar lucu kyu…" ryeowook menarik tangan kyuhyun dari wajahnya "(chup) saranghaeyo…aku lah jodohmu.."

"nado saranghaeyo…" kyuhyun meraih ryeowook kedalam pelukannya.

o))o

Y

Hari-hari siwon terasa begitu indah saat mendampingi yesung kekasihnya yang kini sedang mengandung aegya mereka, siwon selalu ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya itu dan menyapa bayi yang ada didalam perut yesung.

Siwon menandatangani semua file yang memang sudah menunggu tanda tangan darinya, siwon berharap memiliki tangan seperti gurita agar bisa menandatangani seluruh file dengan cepat dan dia bisa langsung pulang kerumah.

"siwon-sshi..appa dan eomaku mengundangmu lagi malam ini..kau ada waktu kan hari ini?" yoona yang sedang menunggu siwon menyelesaikan penandatanganan seluruh file dimejanya bertanya pada siwon.

Siwon menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak "mianhe yoona-sshi aku tidak bisa..istriku menungguku dirumah" jawab siwon lalu melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya.

"istri? Anda sudah menikah siwon-sshi?"

"ne.."

"kapan? Dan kenapa anda tidak mengundang-undang?" tanya yoona penasaran karena siwon memang tidak mengundang siapapun dalam pernikahannya.

"oh itu..istriku tidak ingin pesta..kami hanya mengadakan pesta kecil yang dihadiri seluruh keluarga saja"

"oh begitu..chukkae siwon-sshi.." yoona mengulurkan tangannya memberi selamat pada siwon.

"gomawo yoona-sshi" balas siwon meraih tangan yoona dan dengan cepat melepasnya kembal "ini sudah selesai…aku mau pulang karena istriku sudah menungguku dirumah" siwon menyerahkan tumpukan file itu pada yoona dan membereskan ruangannnya lalu meninggalkan kantor karena hari sudah semakin senja.

Yoona..gadis itu mendadak berubah setelah siwon meninggalkannya, mata yeoja itu berubah menjadi warna kemerahan, wajahnya menyiratkan kemarahan yang luar biasa "aku tai siapa yang berani merebutmu dariku..kebahagiaan kalian takkan bertahan lama..aku akan merebutmu darinya"

TBC

Gak nyangka deh..ternyata fict ini ada yang suka

RnR

Gomawo.


	4. Chapter 4

Sequel Of Your Golden Eyes.

Cast : Choi Siwon, Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Heechul, Tan hangeng, Kim Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Im yoona cast lain akan muncul sepanjang alur cerita.

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), Fantasi, alur kecepetan, Eror dan masih banyak lagi.

Dilanjut aja deh ya readerdeul, karena ada yang mau sequel mending author lanjutin aja ceritanya.

No Bash

Author hanya meminjam nama pemainnya saja.

Enjoy

Chapter 4

Disudut rumahnya yesung terlihat mondar-mandir karena bosan, matanya sesekali mengarah pada jam dinding dan mengumpat kesal karena sampai jam segini siwon kekasihnya belum juga sampai dirumah.

Lelah mondar-mandir yesung memilih duduk di sofa empuk dan duduk bersila sambil menopang dagunya "huft…" membuang nafasnya kasar dan berpouty membuat ekspresi imut muncul secara alami pada wajahnya yang memang manis dan babby face.

Rasanya yesung hampir mati karena bosan, matanya mengarah pada bantal sofa lalu meraih bantal itu dan menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya "uh..uh..siwon-ie jelek, lama sekali pulangnya" yesung memukuli bantal itu sesuka hatinya "siwon-ie jelek..jelek..jelek.." yesung meletakkan bantal itu kelantai dan menginjak-injak bantal malang itu tanpa belas kasih sama sekali.

Ceklek

Seseorang membuka pintu rumah pintu mereka dan muncullah seorang namja tampan dengan membawa sebuah boneka kura-kura berukuran lumayan besar, dialah choi siwon kekasih yesung sekaligus appa dari anak yang kini berada dalam kandungan yesung.

Siwon menghampiri yesung yang sudah menghentikan aktivitasnya menyiksa bantal sofa, yesung menolehkan pandangannya kearah lain sambil melipat tangannya didada saat siwon mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang, yesung terlihat merajuk pada namja itu.

"kenapa tak mau melihatku? Merajuk eoh?" siwon mencium pipi namjanya itu lembut.

Yesung melepas pelukan siwon dan melenggang masuk kedalam kamar.

Blam..

Yesung menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan kasar, siwon hanya menggeleng pasrah karena dia tau yesung memang terlihat sensitive semenjak mengandung anak mereka.

"babby..?" panggil siwon saat masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

Yesung kini tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur berukuran besar milik mereka. ~Tidur~ tentu saja tidak, namja itu hanya berpura-pura memejamkan matanya.

Siwon menghampiri tempat tidur mereka dan mendudukkan dirinya ditempat tidur itu, membelai lembut surai hitam yesung "jangan marah eoh!" gumamnya tak kalah lembut dari belaiannya " Aku sangat merindukanmu, apa kau tak kasihan padaku hem? Seharian aku bekerja mencari uang untuk kita, aku selalu berharap waktu berputar secepat mungkin agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu dirumah" adu siwon membuat yesung membuka matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya dekat dengan siwon.

Tak mau bicara, yesung masih terlihat kesal pada kekasihnya itu, tapi dia masih begitu menikmati saat siwon masih terus membelai kepalanya sayang. Yesung hanya memandangi namja tampannya itu dengan tatapan kesal, sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia juga sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu dan ingin sekali memeluk siwon, tapi sifat egoisnya lebih dominan membuatnya harus menahan perasaan seperti sekarang ini.

"hey..jangan memandangku seperti itu! Kau terlihat seperti ingin memakanku saja..hahaha" siwon tergelak saat melihat ekspresi datar kekasihnya.

"siwon-ie menyebalkan" gerutu yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "kenapa lama sekali pulangnya..?" rengeknya manja

"ehm..mianhe chagi, tadi jalanan macet sekali makanya aku terlambat. Sebagai permintaan maaf aku membelikan ini untukmu" siwon menyerahkan boneka kura-kura yang dibawanya tadi pada yesung.

"ini apa?" tanya yesung bingung

"ini namanya boneka, dia akan menemanimu saat menungguku pulang setiap harinya"

Yesung meraih bonekanya dan memandangi boneka itu bingung sambil mencolek-colek boneka itu.

"tidak bisa bergerak" gumam yesung heran

"memang tidak bisa bergerak babby….! tapi coba perhatikan, lembut bukan?" siwon membimbing tangan yesung untuk membelai bonekanya.

"ne..lembut sekali" jawab yesung yang kini sudah menunjukkan senyum manis pada wajahnya.

"begitu lebih manis, tersenyum (chup)" siwon mengecup singkat bibir yesung "aku lapar babby, aku buat makanan dulu ne! kau mau ikut makan chagi?"

"aku sedang tak ingin makanan manusia siwon-ie, aku ingin darah rusa, bolehkan aku malam ini keluar mencari rusa?"

"boleh, tapi jangan lama-lama, aku tak mau tidur sendiri"

"ne siwon-ie"

"jangan pergi sendiri, ajak kyuhyun dan wook-ie..bahaya kalau kau sendirian chagi" perintah siwon membuat yesung sedikit berfikir

"kyuhyun dan wook-ie sedang pacaran, apa mereka mau menemaniku?"

"pasti mau chagi..! kan tidak lama, hanya sampai kau menemukan rusa dan setelah kenyang bisa langsung pulang"

"biar aku coba panggil mereka dulu" yesung memejamkan matanya dan menyebut nama kyuhyun tiga kali "kyun-ie..kyun-ie..kyun-ie"

Zlashhhh

Kyuhyun dan ryeowook langsung muncul setelah yesung menyebut namanya.

"wae hyung memanggilku?" tanya kyuhyun dan tangannya terlihat tak mau lepas menggenggam jemari ryeowook.

"temani hyung mencari rusa ne.." pinta yesung pada kyuhyun.

"wook-ie bagaimana?" bukannya menjawab kyuhyun malah bertanya pada ryeowook kekasihnya.

"ya sudah, nanti kita cari rusa..calon keponakanmu pasti juga sangat menginginkan darah rusa itu, iya kan hyung?"

Yesung mengangguk menanggapi ucapan ryeowook "hanya satu rusa saja kyu..! setelah itu kita langsung pulang"

"baiklah, nanti tepat jam dua belas kami kembali menjemput hyung, kami pacaran dulu ne hyung!"

Zlassshhhh

Kyuhyun dan ryeowook menghilang.

"tsk..mentang-mentang sudah jadian" gerutu yesung kesal

"haha..kita kan juga begitu chagi, kau ini" siwon mencubit pipi kekasihnya yang terlihat sedikit lebih chubby dari biasanya.

"hehe.." yesung hanya nyengir kuda memanggapi ocehan namjanya itu.

"kajja temani aku masak..perutku benar-benar lapar babby" ajak siwon dan dibalas anggukan semangat oleh yesung

"ne.." sambungnya antusias

Siwon sedikit mengernyitkan dahi saat yesung tetap duduk dan tak mau beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka, yesung memandangi siwon dengan pandangan meminta sesuatu tapi siwon sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud tatapan itu.

"wae babby?" tanya siwon bingung "kenapa masih disitu eoh?"

Yesung merentangkan kedua tangannya "gendo..ng" rengeknya manja mambuat siwon tergelak tak percaya akan aegyo yang benar-benar berhasil membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada namja vampir itu.

siwon membungkukkan dirinya didekat tempat tidur mereka "naiklah my prince" ucapnya lembut.

Yesung langsung menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh siwon dan melingkarkan tangannya keleher siwon saat namja itu bergerak berdiri.

Hup..

"kau semakin berat chagi"

"ehm..itu hanya perasaanmu saja siwon-ie"

"benarkah?..mungkin aku juga terlalu lelah pulang bekerja"

"mungkin juga" balas yesung sambil memilin-milin rambut siwon.

Siwon mendudukkan yesung dikeramik dekat tempat cuci piring dan mulai memilih-milih bahan makanan yang akan dimasak olehnya. Dapur sedikit berisik karena siwon sedang mengolah beberapa bahan makanan yang akan dimasaknya untuk mengisi perutnya yang terasa keroncongan, yesung hanya duduk diatas keramik dekat tempat cuci piring memandangi siwon yang sedang memotong-motong daging dan sayuran.

"aku tak suka sayur" gerutu yesung saat melihat siwon asik memotongi sayur untuk membuat kimchi.

"sayur itu bagus untuk kesehatan babby..nanti aegya kita akan kuberi sayur supaya sehat sepertiku" balas siwon yang masih tetap focus pada sayurnya.

"auch…appo.." siwon meringis saat tak sengaja pisau untuk memotong sayur malah memotong jemarinya hingga mengalir darah segar dari ujung telunjuknya.

"siwon-ie wae?" yesung terlihat panic saat melihat tangan siwon teriris.

Sesaat dadanya terasa sesak karena mencium bau darah, naluri vampirnya mulai keluar tapi sekuat tenaga yesung mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. Bola matanya berubah menjadi keemasan dan rasa panas mulai menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

Siwon langsung membasuh jarinya dengan air dan langsung membalutnya supaya yesung tak semakin mengeluarkan naluri vampirnya karena kalau sampai itu terjadi bisa siwon yang jadi mangsanya.

"tenanglah chagi…tarik nafas, lalu buang..yah seperti itu" siwon membimbing yesung untuk megendalikan dirinya.

"huft….untung saja" gumam yesung yang kini bola matanya sudah kembali normal.

"sebaiknya kau tunggu diruang tengah saja babby, nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan menyusul ne"

"baiklah.." yesung menuruti perintah siwon dan melenggang menuju ruang tengah.

**o))o**

**Y**

**At Other place Pov**

"Aku tak terima melihat kebahagiaan mereka seperti ini, bagaimanapun namja itu harus jadi milikku, aku takkan kalah dari vampir sialan itu"

Yoona memandangi sebuah cermin yang berada dikamarnya dengan penuh kebencian, dari cermin itu terpantul bayangan siwon dan yesung yang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka dirumah. Kecemburuan terpanjar jelas pada wajah yeoja cantik itu, yeoja yang sebenarnya merupakan seorang penyihir dan sudah lama mengincar siwon untuk dijadikan suaminya tapi sayang sekali siwon selalu menolak saat yoona melakukan pendekatan dengannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disitu? " ucap yoona sengit saat merasakan ada yang mengintip aktivitasnya "Pergilah atau kau mau aku merubahmu menjadi seekor monyet?" ancam yoona pada namja yang sebenarnya berstatus sebagai budaknya.

"mianhe noona saya tak sengaja" namja itu langsung pergi karena takut pada majikannya itu.

"segala cara akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkannya walaupun harus membunuh vampir itu" ucap yoona geram "ramuan ini akan membunuhnya dan namja itu akan jadi milikku..hahahahaha" yoona mengenggam sebuah botol berisikan cairan berwarna orange dan tertawa senang saat mengingat rencananya untuk memusnahkan yesung.

**At Other place Pov end.**

**o))o**

**Y**

Pagi yang indah saat semua manusia memulai aktivitas mereka berbeda dengan yesung yang selalu tertidur saat matahari mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya dan saat sore menjelang dia akan terbangun saat siwon belum pulang kerumah.

Siwon telah siap dengan setelan jasnya dan bergegas berangkat kekantor setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada kekasihnya, memberi ciuman ringan sebelum berangkat kekantor karena walaupun sedang tidur yesung masih dapat merasakan setiap kasih sayang yang diberikan siwon padanya walaupun hanya sebatas ciuman ringan.

"aku berangkat dulu babby.."

"hati-hati dijalan siwon-ie dan jangan pulang terlalu malam" balas yesung dengan matanya yang masih terpejam dan memeluk boneka kura-kura hadiah dari siwon.

"ne babby" gumam siwon lembut.

Siwon melenggang meninggalkan yesung sendiri dikamar mereka, mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas berangkat kekantor.

**o))o**

**Y**

"pagi siwon-sshi!" sapa yoona saat siwon baru masuk ke areal kantor mereka.

"oh..pagi yoona-sshi" balas siwon ramah dan beranjak menuju ruangannya dimana pekerjaan sudah menunggu untuk diitangani olehnya.

Yoona menyeringai saat siwon sudah tak berhadapan lagi dengannya "setelah ini aku akan memilikimu" ucap yeoja itu sinis.

Siwon masuk kedalam ruangannya, meletakkan tas dan jasnya lalu beralih pada pekerjaan yang sudah menunggu untuk dikerjakan olehnya, satu persatu diselesaikan olehnya. Sesaat senyuman simpul menghiasi sudut bibirnya saat mengingat kalau yesung sedang menunggunya dirumah, yesung kekasihnya yang notabene merupakan seorang vampir dan siwon sangat mencintai vampir manis itu.

Ceklek

"anyeong siwon-sshi, ini file yang harus anda tanda tangani" sapa yoona yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan siwon dan menyerahkan beberapa file pada siwon.

"gomawo yoona-sshi" balas siwon tapi sama sekali tak memandang kearah yeoja cantik itu.

"siwon-sshi" panggil yoona

"ne yoona-sshi waeyo?"

Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yoona saat yoona memanggil namanya, tak sengaja siwon menangkap manic yeoja itu dan entah sihir apa yang dipakai yeoja itu membuat siwon tiba-tiba terpesona padanya.

Yoona meniup wajah siwon membuat namja itu memejamkan matanya "kau harus membencinya, hanya aku yang kau cintai" ucap yoona dan dibalas anggukan oleh siwon "usapkan ini pada kulitnya setelah itu datanglah padaku" sambung yoona dan dibalas anggukan lagi oleh siwon. Namja itu kini berada dalam pengaruh sihir wanita itu.

**o))o**

**Y**

Entah apa yang dirasakan yesung saat terbangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya terasa berat seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

Yesung keluar dari kamar dan berniat kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, kening yesung berkerut saat melihat siwon sudah berada dirumah padahal masih terlalu sore baginya untuk kembali dari kantor.

"siwon-ie" panggilnya

Siwon sama sekali tak menyahut dan tak menghiraukan panggilan kekasihnya itu.

"siwon-ie" panggil yesung lagi dan hasilnya tetap sama siwon tetap tak bergeming.

Yesung meremas halus pundak namjanya itu membuat siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya, yesung memandang siwon bingung karena pandangan namjanya itu berbeda dari biasanya, pandangan siwon begitu dingin dan datar.

"siwon-ie wae?" tanya yesung penasaran.

Siwon hanya diam membuat yesung mulai takut akan tingkah aneh kekasihnya itu.

Yesung memeluk siwon erat "wae siwon-ie? Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku bersalah padamu? Bicaralah jangan diam seperti ini"

Deg

Siwon tersadar saat yesung memeluknya erat, saat dadanya dengan dada yesung menyatu sesuatu mulai menjalari perasaan siwon yang pada awalnya terasa kosong.

"babby wae?" tanya siwon saat yesung masih memeluknya "eh ini apa?" siwon memandang bingung pada botol kecil yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya "dari mana kau dapatkan ini siwon-ie?"

"entahlah babby! Dan kenapa aku bisa berada dirumah? Bukannya tadi aku dikantor ya..aneh sekali"

"coba kulihat" yesung mengambil botol itu dari tangan siwon "ini..ini pemusnah vampir siwon-ie"

Prank

Yesung membuang botol itu kesembarang arah.

"mwo..bagai..bagaimana bisa benda laknat itu ada padaku?" gumam siwon tak percaya.

"ada yang sengaja ingin memisahkan kita siwon-ie" balas yesung sambil membelai wajah namjanya yang terlihat sangat panic dan ketakutan, wajah siwon memucat saat melihat botol yang dibuang yesung mengeluarkan asap.

"ani..aku tak ingin berpisah darimu babby! Mianhe aku tidak berhati-hati sampai bisa terpengaruh seperti tadi" siwon memeluk yesung erat "mianhe babby.."

"kau tak bersalah siwon-ie, nanti kita tanyakan pada appa ini perbuatan siapa!" balas yesung mantap dan membelai lembut kepala kekasihnya itu.

"ne babby.." siwon mengangguk semangat "mianhe choi junior..appa hampir saja mencelakakan kalian berdua..mianhe" siwon melepas pelukannya dan mengelus perut yesung yang masih datar

"ne appa..gwenchanayo" yesung menjawab dengan nada suara dibuat kecil sepert anak-anak.

Siwon tergelak dan memeluk lagi kekasihnya itu "aku akan menjaga kalian babby, aku berjanji"

"saranghaeyo my simba.." ucap yesung yang masih setia memeluk siwon.

"nado saranghaeyo my vampir babby" balas siwon tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

**At Other place Pov**

"a…..h brengsek" marah yoona saat mengetahui kalau rencananya memusnahkan yesung dan merebut siwon gagal total "kenapa bisa gagal, apa yang dimiliki vampir itu sampai siwon bisa lepas dari pengaruh sihirku, apa?"

"dia memiliki cinta tidak sepertimu yang hanya memiliki kebencian" balas seseorang yang sudah berada dibelakang yoona.

"mau apa kau kesini?" balas yoona sengit.

"aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, jangan sekali-sekali lagi kau mengganggu hyungku atau kau akan menyesal karena berurusan dengan bangsa kami" kyuhyun mengancam yoona yang sudah berani mengusik hyung kesayangannya.

"brengsek, kau fikir aku takut pada kalian ha..kau lihat saja, aku akan memusnahkan kau dan juga hyungmu itu"

"coba saja kalau kau berani penyihir sialan, kau kuberi kesempatan untuk berubah, kalau kau berani lagi berulah kupastikan kau akan kehilangan seluruh kekuatanmu"

Zlashhhh

Kyuhyun menghilang.

"a..h dasar vampir sialan" teriak yoona marah dan membanting apa yang berada didekatnya.

**At Other place Pov end.**

**o))o**

**Y**

Angin terasa benar-benar menusuk tulang malam ini saat ryeowook duduk sendiri di ayunan taman menunggu kyuhyun yang berpamitan pergi sebentar padanya tapi sudah hampir setengah jam namja itu belum juga kembali. Mengayunkan kakinya yang menggantung karena ayunan yang lumayan tinggi hingga kakinya tak menyentuh tanah saat duduk diayunan itu, sesekali mengusap kedua telapak tangannya karena karena udara yang terlalu dingin, bagaimanapun ryeowook itu setengah manusia yang juga akan mengalami apa yang dirasakan manusia pada umumnya.

Zlasshh

Kyuhyun muncul tepat dibelakang kekasihnya, memegang tali ayunan dan mengayun ayunan itu perlahan membuat ryeowook tersentak dan langsung menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang.

"membuat terkejut saja" gerutu ryeowook kesal.

"mianhe chagi..aku tak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut" kyuhyun menghentikan ayunannya dan memeluk namjanya itu dari belakang, mengecup ringan leher namja itu dan merasakan dinginnya kulit ryeowook yang tak ditutupi sweaternya sama sekali.

"lama sekali" balas ryeowook lembut

"aku hanya memastikan keadaan yesung hyung saja dan ternyata cintanya yang menyelamatkannya dari pengaruh sihir yeoja jahat itu dan tadi aku juga ketempat penyihir itu" jelas kyuhyun

"mau apa kesana?" tanya ryeowook penasaran.

"mengancamnya agar tak mengganggu hyungku"

"dia itu cukup kuat kyu, kita juga harus berhati-hati padanya" balas ryeowook yang sudah berbalik kearah namjachingunya itu dan menyatukan dahi mereka berdua.

"ne chagi..! asal kau selalu bersamaku, aku takkan takut pada apapun (chup)" kyuhyun mengecup bibir namjanya itu ringan "dingin" gumamnya saat merasakan bibir namjanya yang terasa sangat dingin.

"kalau begitu mau kah kau menghangatkannya?" pinta ryeowook membuat kyuhyun sedikit menyeringai.

"tentu saja chagi" balas kyuhyun dan langsung meraup bibir namjanya itu.

Ryeowook membalas pagutan kyuhyun saat namja itu menjamah habis bibir pulm miliknya, membuka mulutnya saat kyuhyun mulai menjilat ujung bibirnya dan dengan senang hati kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya lalu mulai memainkan aksinya mengabsensi setiap deretan gigi ryeowook.

Tak tahan ryeowook pun tak kalah agresif dengan namjanya itu, mulai menghisap bibir bawah kyuhyun dan membuat kyuhyun mendesah karena terlalu menikmati aksi namja manis itu. Gemas ryeowook malah menggigit bibir kyuhyun membuatnya meringis tapi sama sekali tak mau menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

Plak..plakk

"appo.." ringis mereka bersamaan saat heechul datang bersama hangeng dan memukul kepala mereka dengan tongkat kayu saat memergoki mereka yang sedang melakukan aksi panas diareal taman yang sangat sepi karena malam sudah terlalu larut dan manusia pun bisa dipastikan sudah terbang kealam mimpi.

"dasar kalian ini, tidak bisakah melakukan yang seperti itu ditempat yang lebih aman!" gerutu heechul dan memberi mereka berdua deathglare yang sangat mematikan.

"eh..eoma..hehe..mianhe kami terlalu terbawa suasana tadi" jawab kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Ryeowook yang terlanjur malu bersembunyi dibelakang namjachingunya itu.

"tsk..dasar anak muda, kajja pulang!"

"kenapa eoma tak memanggil kami saja, kenapa harus repot-repot datang kesini?" tanya kyuhyun bingung.

"eomamu bilang ingin melihat kalian berciuman secara langsung" jawab hangeng dengan tampang innocent.

"mwo…" pekik kyuhyun dan ryeowook bersamaan.

"yak..kalian mau membuat telingaku tuli" heechul mengusap telinganya akibat teriakan melengking pasangan kyuwook "kau itu tidak bisa ya menyimpan rahasia chagi" kini hangeng yang mendapat evil glare dari istrinya membuat hangeng mengkeret dan bergelayut manja pada istrinya itu.

"hehe..mianhe chagi..kajja pulang..kasihan aegya kita" hangeng mengelus lembut perut buncit istrinya.

"malam ini kau tak dapat jatah sama sekali" balas heechul ketus

"yak..andwe" pekik hangeng frustasi

Zlashhh

Heechul menghilang.

"tsk..ini gara-gara kalian" gerutu hangeng kesal

Zlasshhh

Hangeng pun ikut menghilang.

Kyuhyun dan ryeowook cengo tingkat dewa akibat pola tingkah aneh orang tua mereka dan saling pandang lalu mengedikkan bahu mereka masing-masing.

TBC

Mianhe ya reader kalau banyak typo, jujur sebagai author aku sama sekali gak tau apakah yang disebut typo, adakah yang bisa menjelaskannya padaku # tampang watados.

Gomawo buat yang udah berbaik hati mau review.

Masih ditunggu review dan saran untuk kelanjutan FF ini.

Anyeong.


End file.
